The Pursuit of Happiness
by EggDupont
Summary: Está el encontrarse a sí mismo, está el conocerse a sí mismo, y luego está el verse a sí mismo desde los ojos de otra persona. Traducción.


**The pursuit of Happiness**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Y tampoco la historia, la autora es inadaze22, esto es solo una traducción autorizada.

 _ **1**_

En la mañana de la boda primaveral de Pansy, su madre encendió un cigarrillo y le dijo que la felicidad no se aprende, si no que se compra y se paga. Y que la felicidad matrimonial dependía completamente en ignorar las acciones de su nuevo esposo. "No importa si Marcus se sale del camino." Ella exhaló un rio opaco de humo, botando las cenizas sobre el jugo de naranja sin terminar de su hija. "Solo que regrese."

Pansy no está de acuerdo.

Hoy es su sexto aniversario de boda, y ella está en su casa temprano, y con más determinación cuando las risitas y los gemidos comienzan a escucharse desde el piso de arriba. El vino le da calidez, adormece el dolor en su estómago y derrite la tensión de sus hombros. Hace que sus dedos cosquilleen, y que sus pensamientos sean honestos y transparentes. Sus adornadas uñas rozan la madera pulida de la mesa donde se sienta. Después de años de remodelación para mantenerlo a la moda, ella ha llegado a odiar esa habitación. Desde las vistosas ventanas y las llamativas paredes, las pequeñas ventanas y el mobiliario, las raras pinturas y las grandiosas esculturas, la decorativa chimenea y el candelabro innecesario. Lo odia todo, pero aún más que eso, Pansy odia que esa habitación sea una metáfora de su vida como la Señora de Marcus Flint.

Pintoresca, pero al final, solo un engaño.

Para el mundo, Pansy lo tiene todo: un esposo exitoso, fortuna y estatus en el más alto escalón de la sociedad sangrepura. Y aún así, en puertas cerradas, ella se sienta frente a una chimenea, bebiendo de una botella de vino que tiene más de un siglo, y escuchando a su esposo acostarse con una mujer en el cuarto que desde hace mucho tiempo dejaron de compartir.

Ella ríe amargamente, ahogándose en todas esas cosas que podría decir, pero ¿Cuál es el punto? Pansy ríe otra vez, con el corazón, forzando una triste risita de su garganta, y se da cuenta que algunas cosas mejor no se dicen. Duele menos, o así ella decide creer.

No siempre fue un engaño. Tampoco era amor, pero ellos decían que eso vendría después. Había calidez y pasión y tal vez un poquito de afecto durante el primer año, una combinación embriagadora que la dejaba saciada durante los primeros engaños. Sus juegos comenzaron durante su segundo aniversario, cuando descubrieron que Marcus era estéril, lo cual fue una gran decepción para sus padres. La presión de su familia para que terminara su contrato matrimonial hizo que la vida con él fuera virtualmente imposible, pero Pansy se quedó.

Marcus la culpaba por su condición porque eso era más fácil que aceptar que nadie tenía la culpa. Pansy sabía que no tenía que culparse a sí misma, pero de alguna manera terminó como el fracaso de todo ese desastre. Desde ahí, su relación se deterioró rápidamente. El carácter de él empeoró, y rápidamente comenzó a decirle que era una buena para nada, y que lo único que sabía hacer era gastar su dinero y verse bonita mientras lo hacía.

Pansy se toma unos tragos y se pregunta cuando comenzó a creerle.

Cuando la honestidad se vuelve dolorosa, ella descorcha la botella y la deja en la chimenea, caminando enérgicamente entre las habitaciones hasta encontrarse en el vestíbulo. Marcus está descansado al final de la gran escalera principal, esperando, al parecer, por ella. Pansy transforma sus facciones a la mejor aproximación de 'tranquila y altiva' que puede y se concentran bastante en no dejar que su fachada se caiga.

"Entonces." Ella lo ve juguetear con la correa de su túnica. "¿Esta necesitó una o dos manos para contar su edad?"

Marcus no le contesta, solo se mueve fluidamente. Dos pasos y él está en su espacio personal, pero ella se rehúsa a retroceder, alzando sus ojos de manera desafiante para fijarse en los de él. "¿Acaso importa? Tú no te irás. A ti te gusta mucho esto-" Él hace un gesto a su alrededor. "-como para renunciar a mi."

Él se equivoca.

Ella se puede ir y ser mejor por eso. Se puede mudar, dejar a su familia y a sus amigos, toda su vida, solo para ser _feliz_.

El pensamiento es repentino e inesperado, tal shock para su sistema, que ella sabe que es tangible y que nadie la va a detener. Solo el miedo. Pansy está muy borracha, es muy sincera y esta dolorosamente muy sola como para ignorar por más tiempo lo que de verdad quiere de la vida. Quiere algo real y honesto, fiel y verdadero. Quiere…ella solo _quiere_. Y es algo abrumador. Es solo que nunca se manifestó en este orden de palabras antes, pero Pansy lo ha sabido desde hace tiempo. Pensamientos como esos no vienen de repente.

 _Merezco algo más, algo mejor._

"Me marcho." El pensamiento es como una inundación; desbordan todo porque no tienen otra opción. El alivio que siente es inmediato y absoluto-por un momento, Pansy se siente mareada por ello. Rejuvenecida. Como si partes de Pansy Parkinson estuvieran levantándose de un largo sueño. "Puedes quedarte con tus zorras, estoy cansada de ser tu trofeo y estoy cansada de ti."

La sonrisa presumida se desvanece, siendo reemplazada por algo molesto y mucho más frio. "Tú no te vas. No tienes a donde ir."

"Encontrare la manera." Los pensamientos de Pansy caen uno sobre los otros en su cabeza. Tal vez algunos de sus amigos la ayuden; siempre le están diciendo que es mejor que él… Tiene suficiente en su poder rentar un apartamento por algunos meses…No será nada lujoso ni nada parecido a lo que está acostumbrada, pero será mejor que quedarse ahí. Mejor aún, podría dejar Londres de una vez…Nada la retiene ahí. Necesitará un trabajo hasta que averigüe lo que quiere hacer, lo que no es tan espantoso… Pansy Flint tal vez no haya recibido apoyo al momento de buscar una carrera, pero Pansy Parkinson no es ninguna vaga.

"Nadie ni de tan siquiera un rango moderado se casará contigo si me dejas. Estarás arruinada y tu familia también." Con eso, Marcus cruzó los brazos, con aspecto engreído, como si hubiera ganado el intercambio con sus amenazas y como si ella solo iba a continuar siendo la buena esposa que se hace la ciega ante las actividades de su esposo. Sí, claro.

"¿Y tú crees que me importa eso? ¿O ellos? Prefiero estar sola por el resto de mi vida que pasar otro día contigo." Ella sube por las escaleras y continúa por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

Pansy no ha dormido en el cuarto por años, pero por apariencias, toda su ropa sigue en el closet. La cama está hecha, todo en su lugar y organizado como a ella le gusta, pero el aire huele ligeramente a sexo y a lavanda y la necesidad de irse en ese momento es imponente. Peleando con las ganas de vomitar, ella se concentra en empacar sus pertenencias en un bolso encantado. No todo, solo ropa Muggle, algunas túnicas y zapatos. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con el resto. Pansy toma su pintura favorita del hall, algunos de sus libros de la biblioteca, y el caldero de latón de su estudio privado. Después que termina, Pansy lo recoge, y con una última mirada a su decorado estudio, deja salir un suspiro aliviado que siente como si hubiera salido de sus rodillas.

Y se aleja.

Pansy recuerda pintar su primer retrato y como era de feliz en ese entonces. Ella quiere eso de vuelta. No tanto como para recuperar su juventud, por Dios, no, pero recuperar el amor que le tenía a la vida en ese entonces. Pansy quiere sentir que ha logrado algo, que ha sido parte de algo grandioso y que no ha perdido su tiempo. Se arrepentirá si se queda, lo sabe, y ese es un sentimiento con el cual no se quiere familiarizar. Tiene que agarrar esa epifanía y cargar con ella, al diablo con las consecuencias y el conocimiento lógico que está renunciando a todo sin saber si al final todo valdrá la pena.

 _Todo._

Marcus está todavía en el vestíbulo cuando ella baja las escaleras, listo para ella y una posible pelea. Ella panea ignorarlo; es la única solución, aparte de hechizarlo, pero eso no sería bueno. Su pie había alcanzado el último escalón, cuando escuchó, "Tú no te vas ir."

Actuando en contra de su mejor juicio, pero incapaz de suprimir su exasperación, ella lo alcanza. Él está entre ella y la puerta principal. "¿Y quién me va a detener? Tu no. Recuerda que no necesito una varita para destruirte."

Él suspira, la ira desvaneciéndose en una expresión cansada mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Más dinero para gastar? ¿Una vacación especial en Necker Island por un mes? ¿Joyas? ¿Regalos? ¿Un fin de semana de spa en Bélgica? ¿Qué tal una cena especial? Puedes invitar a quien quieras. Solo dime lo que quieres, lo que te haga quedarte, y lo conseguiré para ti."

Ella se burla, disgustada con él y consigo misma, por hacerle creer que esas cosas la hacen feliz. Pansy es muchas cosas, pero no es materialista. Tiene una mente de coleccionador ante las joyas y ama los zapatos, pero las vacaciones extravagantes y los fines de semana de spa…ella no es eso.

"Quiero ser feliz." Y eso es lo más honesto que ha dicho Pansy en seis años de matrimonio.

La frente de Marcus se arruga en descontento. "¿Y cómo consigo eso?" Ella sabe que está molesto otra vez y se adapta mentalmente. Su temperamento es cíclico, va de molesto a cansado, de cansado a irritado y luego a molesto otra vez. Ella desea irse antes de que el ciclo se complete.

Pansy menea la cabeza. "No puedes."

"¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?" Él demanda en un tono que hace juego con su expresión.

"Sabes," ella señala calmadamente. "Tú sí que protestas para ser una persona que ha querido deshacerse de mi por años."

"Porque no todo tiene que ver contigo, Pansy. Un divorcio es malo para mí ahora. ¿Tienes idea de lo que dirán?"

Egoísta hasta el final, lo que no es sorpréndete, solo predecible. Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Tenías que pensar en eso antes de acostarte con todas las prostitutas que te encontraras." Ella se encoge de hombros con una indiferencia que ha perfeccionado durante años.

"Oh, deja tu papel de víctima. Y deja de actuar como si yo te importara."

"Touché." Pansy comienza a deslizarse por su lado para irse porque han llegado a un punto muerto y ella ya no quiere seguir hablando. Es una charla sin sentido que solo gasta tiempo y energía. Su despedida es suficiente provocación. Marcus le agarra el brazo y usa su propio momento para voltearla. Tambaleándose, ella libera su brazo del de él en un movimiento no tan gentil que le duele más a ella que a él. Marcus levanta la mano en un movimiento rápido que es mucho más rápido aún que el reflejo de Pansy para sacar su varita. Ella no se acobarda, sabe muy bien que no debe mostrarle que su truquito de intimidación ha funcionado. Y no ha funcionado, y Pansy solo chasquea lengua. "Baja la mano, Marcus, y apártate de mi camino."

Está furioso ahora, a punto de explotar, y a penas conteniéndose. Su rostro está rojo y las venas de su cuello sobresalen, pero su mano regresa a su lado, en un puño. "Puedo impugnarlo. Puedo hacer tu vida un infierno hasta que me _supliques_ regresar."

"Adelante." Pansy menea su mano flojamente. "Haz lo que puedas, que yo haré lo mío." Ella retrocede y se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene abruptamente con un dedo en su barbilla. "Sin embargo, me pregunto qué dirá la gente cuando se enteren que no puedes tener hijos." Ella sabe que le ha dado donde le duele cuando su mandíbula se tensa y la otra mano se vuelve un puño. Perfecto. "O cuando sepan que tu magia es tan débil que ya ni te preocupas en cargar tu varita contigo." Sus ojos se oscurecen y ahora todo su cuerpo se tensa. "Tengo la posibilidad de hacer de este divorcio algo bastante público y feo para ti, pero no estoy segura de si quieres que todo esto salga a luz."

Al final, la vanidad gana. Marcus afloja los puños, y sube las escaleras. "Regresaras," gruñe. "No puedes sobrevivir sin mí."

Los hombros de Pansy se menean con su risa. "Obsérvame."

 _ **2**_

El otoño en Cardiff comienza con una inesperada tormenta que empapa la ya saturada ciudad. El Traslador deja a Harry detrás del Museo Nacional durante la peor parte de la tormenta, y la lluvia es un duro recuerdo de que dejó su sombrilla en casa. Es una corta distancia hasta la posada Magpie, así que se abrocha su fina chaqueta y comienza a caminar. A diferencia de los londinenses, que se esconden en pubs y en tiendas, la gente de Cardiff trata la lluvia como un mínimo inconveniente y siguen con sus planes, imperturbables y armados con sombrillas. El camino se le hace un poco más largo mientras camina entre peatones lentos, la lluvia golpeándolo como un montón de frijoles secos, las gruesas gotas escociendo su piel expuesta.

Él llega, mojado hasta el hueso y temblando ligeramente. La posada Magpie es un edificio de tres pisos cuyo exterior está pintado de color verde limón con pequeñas ventanas. Como era de esperar, hay algunos Muggles mirando por las ventanas en lo que ellos creen es una tienda de libros. Cuando uno de ellos sugiere ir a la tienda de ropa que queda al otro lado de la calle y los otros aceptan con entusiasmo, él sabe que el Hechizo de Distracción está haciendo efecto. Harry sonríe para sí mismo, todavía maravillado por el mundo mágico. Cuando cruza el umbral hacia la posada, un hechizo Secante seca su ropa y cabello, pero no sus lentes. Termina limpiándolos con el borde de su camisa antes de aventurarse al área de bienvenida.

A pesar del exterior, el interior es lindo, pintoresco e invitante, con un área común para comer, un gran bar, un área de bienvenida, y una cocina en el primer piso, con cuartos para rentar en los pisos de arriba. No es tan popular como el Hotel Hebridean en el centro del Proxim Alley, pero es más autentico y acogedor.

Después de despedirse de una pareja de ancianos, la bruja detrás del escritorio principal lo saluda con un cálido, "Bienvenido de vuelta a Cardiff, Señor Potter. Su equipaje llego hace media hora y está arriba en la habitación 430."

"Gracias…" Él le echa un vistazo a su tarjeta de identificación. "Petra."

"De nada. ¿Está aquí por la feria o por la apertura de Sortilegios Weasley en Proxim Alley?" Ella truena los dedos y unas llaves con alitas se acerca a ellos.

"Ambos, de hecho." Truenos retumban tan fuertes que los cristales de las ventanas suenan. "Con suerte."

"Se espera que termine de llover en la noche y que sea un lindo fin de semana."

"Me alegra el escuchar eso." Él abre las manos y las llaves vuelan hacia él. "Que tenga un bien día, Petra."

"Usted tan bien, señor Potter."

La posada está más concurrida que nunca, llena de turistas y locales por igual. Harry los puede diferenciar fácilmente. Él pasa un tiempo significante en el Cardiff mágico por su trabajo, así que para los locales, la novedad de su presencia ya ha desaparecido. Los turistas se lo quedan viendo con la boca abierta y se acercan a él para pedirle autógrafos.

Harry ya tiene 26 años y estás más consciente de sí mismo. Entiende su atractivo, lo reconoce por lo que es, pero la atención todavía lo incomoda. Los niños pequeños tienen preguntas inocentes; los niños grandes quieren historias de sobre como peleó con Voldemort. Harry ha rechazado muchas ofertas para escribir un libro; y le manda a Hermione a cualquiera que se atreva a publicar una biografía de su vida. No es porque no quiera contarle al mundo lo que pasó con sus propias palabras, si no porque no puede hablar abiertamente sobre lo que pasó; algunas pérdidas son muy crudas y algunas memorias están aún muy frescas.

Entra en el ascensor con una pareja mayor llevando a un niño pequeño, su nieto probablemente. El niño se ve muy pequeño como para haber entrando en Hogwarts, y lo observa maravillado. Harry no se sorprende cuando el niño pregunta, "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Harry?"

Los abuelos lo regañan y se disculpan, pero Harry se siente generoso. Se agacha para quedar a nivel del niño. "Claro, ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo primero?"

El niño asiente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El niño queda mudo por un momento, pero tartamudea una palabra. "Char-Charlie."

"Ese es el nombre de un buen amigo mío."

Sus ojos azules se abren casi cómicamente. "¡Que cool!" Se pasa la mano por los pantalones como si estuviera quitando algo de tierra. "¿Está bien si hago mi pregunta ahora?"

Harry sonríe. "Si."

El ascensor suena y las puertas se abren, pero nadie se mueve hasta que Charlie hace su pregunta. "Es verdad que Voldemort…" susurra, mirando a su alrededor porque hay un estigma y una paranoia unida al nombre que solo el tiempo puede curar. "¿Es verdad que no tenía nariz?"

Harry trata de esconder su risa tras un carraspeo. Tiene éxito, se da cuenta, cuando la curiosidad explota en la cara de Charlie. Inclinándose con complicidad, responde, "Y tampoco tenía labios."

Jadeando, Charlie abraza la pierna de su abuelo, con sus ojos todavía muy abiertos.

Harry se despide y sale del ascensor, carcajeándose y meneando la cabeza. Su cuarto en la posada es grande y ha sido remodelado con una agradable decoración. Harry divisa sus maletas apoyadas en la pared y se sienta en la mullida cama, se quita los zapatos con la intención de descansar un rato y ya.

Cuando se despierta, le suena el estómago y siente un sabor horrible en la boca. Harry no tiene ni idea de la hora, pero sabe que es tiempo de tomar una ducha y buscar algo de comida antes de que muera de hambre. Se pasea por el área común para ordenar algo. Ya son más de las seis, ya es hora de cenar, y hay aún más gente en la posada. Una camarera le dice que va a tener que esperar una hora, lo que es mucho tiempo. Eso lo lleva a salir por la puerta de atrás, a la entrada de Proxim Alley. Golpea los ladrillos correctos con su varita y la pared se revela ante él.

Ya no llueve y las nubes se han ido. Es bueno estar afuera; está lo suficientemente fresco como para llevar una chaqueta, pero no hay frio. Está atestado, como el Callejón Diagon a finales de Agosto. Harry tiene que moverse con cuidado entre el mar de brujas y hechiceros. Sabe a dónde va, y pasa por una tienda de escobas, por el boticario, y por dos tiendas de ropa, una tienda de varitas, una tienda de plumas, y una docena de negocios hasta llegar al lugar. The Glen es un pequeño restaurante situado en la esquina de Quarter Street. No es un lugar barato pero tampoco es elegante, pero los dueños son leales y tienen el mejor desayuno del Cardiff mágico. El chef es un genio culinario, o eso creía Ron cuando probó su tostada francesa. Harry nunca ha comido la cena ahí, pero está lo suficientemente dispuesto y hambriento como para intentarlo.

Está lleno, pero no mucho; solo dos grupos esperando mesa antes que él. Por suerte, un gran grupo se marcha, hablando felizmente y al parecer saciados, así que no pasa mucho tiempo para que Harry sea llevado a la mesa por una desgarbada anfitriona quien le da el menú y le dice, "Senna será su mesera; estará aquí pronto para tomar su orden. Recuerde que cada mesa tiene un hechizo Muffliato para asegurar su privacidad. Disfrute su comida señor Potter."

"Gracias."

Harry revisa el menú. Todo suena invitante: Paté de Cangrejo con Pasta y Salmón al Grill; Pastel de Jamón y Escalope envuelto en Jamón Parma y Relleno. Y sigue la lista. Él la reduce hasta Codorniz Asada sin Hueso y las Crepes de Espinaca y Jamón Parma cuando alguien comienza a hablarle en un acento tan elegante, tan familiar y a la vez, no tanto, que lo confunde después del: "Hola, soy Senna-"

"Ah…" Harry levanta la cabeza para colocarle un rostro a esa voz y termina aún más confundido. Su primer instinto es el reconocerla, pero no lo hace. Senna es como cualquiera de las otras caras bonitas que ha visto en Cardiff, pero hay algo tan aburrido en su atractivo, algo tan común que parece falsa.

 _Falsa_.

Es un pensamiento tan bizarro que él se pregunta si es posible. Harry tiene buenos instintos, especialmente sobre las personas. Es lo que lo hace un buen Auror. Él toma una idea y no la deja ir hasta conseguir la verdad. La parte sensible de él, que suena bastante como la voz de Hermione, le susurra que no está en un caso y que ya no es Auror. Y que además, el acoso todavía es ilegal. Harry bufa. No es acoso, es observar. Se da cuenta que tal vez bufó en voz alta cuando los labios de Senna se fruncen y sus cejas amenazan con llegar a la línea de su cabello.

"Yo solo estaba-"

"¿Pensando?" La esquina de sus labios se crispa, como si quisiera sonreír pero no lo hace. Senna se apoya en el asiento contrario a su mesa, con los brazos cruzados casualmente. No es alta, pero su uniforme –una túnica azul oscuro que le llega por las rodillas y un delantal blanco- hace que sus piernas se vean infinitas.

"Si," Harry responde ásperamente, y luego se aclara la garganta. "Creo que pediré un vaso de agua."

Ella asiente. "¿Algo más?"

"No." Otro grupo grande pasa, y Senna los sigue con la mirada. "Una noche ocupada, por lo que veo."

"Así parece." Ella se disculpa, prometiendo regresar con su agua pronto y se acerca a otra mesa, toda sonrisa y encanto. Harry la mira por una razón que no puede justificar por mucho tiempo y termina revisando el menó de nuevo, decidiéndose por la Codorniz Asada sin Hueso.

Senna le sirve su bebida al fin, lo que no le molesta porque es una excusa para hablar con ella sobre el menú, fingiendo interés en su opinión sobre los varios platos. Habla tanto sobre la comida como Hermione habla de su embarazo. Está emocionada, pero no quiere parecer muy exuberante. El lenguaje corporal de Senna es abierto, cálido y encantador. Harry no se da cuenta de que su escrutinio sobre la conversación es poca hasta que ordena algo completamente diferente con una copa de vino que no pensaba beber. Piensa que puede continuar con la conversación después de ordenar, solo una pregunta más, algo personal, pero tan pronto como ella termina de escribir con su pluma, las luces se apagan, la puerta se cierra y ella se va a otra mesa.

Esta perplejo pero determinado. Las ansias de entrometerse en la vida de esa bruja son completamente absurdas, pero es como un perro detrás de un hueso. Y un gran hipócrita. Harry es intensamente privado, aborrece a la gente chismosa y la publicidad, alejándose de ellos como si estuvieran enfermos. Y aún así, termina su agua como si hubiese estado corriendo tres kilómetros y espera a que Senna se dé cuenta.

No tarda mucho.

Ella llena su vaso otra vez con el movimiento de su varita y le pregunta si necesita algo más.

"No, gracias." Ella comienza a marcharse y la boca de él se mueve a voluntad. "Tu acento no es local."

Algo parecido al pánico roza la cara de Senna. "No, no lo es." Su voz es tan calmada que Harry se pregunta si no lo ha imaginado todo.

"¿Qué te trajo a Cardiff?"

Senna se encoge de hombros, y sus labios se fruncen. No va a responder, él lo sabe. Lo poco que Harry la conoce le dice que ella no va a compartir información, y mucho menos sobre ella misma. Una compañera la salva pidiéndole ayuda para atender a un grupo grande en una sección diferente. "El deber llama."

Y se va otra vez.

El chef principal le lleva la comida personalmente, de manera dramática, que llama más atención que la deseada por Harry. Ignora las miradas de las otras personas, concentrándose en el chef el cual le dice que tan gran honor es tenerlo en The Glen.

Cuando el estruendo y la pomposidad concluyen, Harry espera con ansias el recuperar su privacidad, pero al parecer el chef espera a que pruebe la comida. Es más incomodo que raro, pero prueba todo bajo la mirada inquisitiva del mago que la preparó. Escucha la historia de cómo fue preparada cada comida, incluyendo la lista de varios condimentos y como estos acentúan los matices de cada plato, todo esto manteniendo su cara seria. El orgullo en el rostro del chef cuando Harry elogia todo le recuerda la cara de Teddy cuando este le enseña uno de sus dibujos.

Después de declarar que todo será 'a cuenta de la casa', el chef agita la mano de Harry una vez más antes de regresar a la cocina.

Le toma unos cuantos minutos a Harry el dejar de sentir que está siendo observado y comenzar a disfrutar de verdad su comida. No es ningún conocedor de vinos, y no sabe si es el vino el que realza los sabores de la carne o si es la carne que de verdad esta deliciosa, pero Harry puede decir que está comiendo uno de los mejores platos que ha probado.

Está a punto de terminar cuando Senna regresa. "¿Cómo está su comida?"

"Excelente," contesta, para luego echarse a reír. "Excepto por la parte en que el chef observaba como comía y me daba la historia de cada condimento utilizado."

Ella deja soltar una risa; una de verdad, inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo la boca. Harry la mira fijamente, sin parpadear y con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras todo comienza a tener sentido.

El extático movimiento de sus manos le muestra que ella está hablando, probablemente recordando otro momento en el que al chef se le salieron los tornillos, pero él no escucha nada. Su cerebro está ido, apagado como mecanismo de defensa. No importa ya. Es muy tarde. Él conoce _esa_ risa. La recuerda. La reconoce. El sonido no es tan ronco como el de su memorias de algunas cosas de Hogwarts, pero lo ha escuchado en suficientes ocasiones y escenarios durante los años que lo reconoce sin mucho problema. Preguntas zumban en su cabeza como abejas enojadas, pero solo una se forma completamente.

¿Ah?

Lo cual ni siquiera es una pregunta.

Su cerebro comienza a trabajar otra vez. "¿Pero qué-"

Un Hechizo Silenciador lo deja mudo. Probablemente sea lo mejor.

"No vamos a tener esta conversación aquí," dice Senna- o mejor dicho, _Pansy Parkinson_ \- con una voz muy callada y controlada para la situación. "Termina tu comida, nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos detrás del restaurant." Ella llena su copa y se va dejando el hechizo intacto.

Harry apenas prueba el resto de su comida, pero obedientemente, deja dos Galeones en la mesa. Varios ojos lo siguen hasta afuera, pero él no presta atención. Deambula por los alrededores de Proxim Alley por veinte minutos en un estado de aturdimiento. La brisa ayuda a despejar sus sentidos, pero el costoso pedazo de torta que le compra silenciosamente a un vendedor ambulante lo ayuda más. No sabe mucho sobre Pansy, solo que es la esposa del jugador más popular de los Falmouth Falcons y la potencial Narcissa Malfoy de su generación: reina de la alta sociedad sangrepura. Así que el hecho de que este trabajando como mesera en Cardiff lo hace dudar.

Para el momento en que llega a su sitio de encuentro y descansa su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos del restaurant, su cerebro está funcionando bien y el hechizo silenciador ya se ha desvanecido. Cuando la puerta trasera se abre y Pansy-como-Senna emerge, él se endereza. Ella se cruza de brazos.

El silencio termina cuando comienza a hacerse forzado e insoportable.

"¿Cómo-"

"Quita el hechizo," él le pide.

Pansy concede con una inclinación y se revierte a su aspecto original, todo cambiando, excepto sus ojos. Se ve exactamente como él la recuerda, solo que un poco mayor y con un rostro no tan parecido a un dogo. Ella coloca su varita en el delantal, y buscando, saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Pansy no pregunta antes de encender el cigarrillo; la fachada de amabilidad y de sutilezas sociales se va con el hechizo. El escalofrío se mezcla con su primera exhalación, gruesa y blanca, pura de una manera desagradable. "Entonces." Ella coloca su brazo libre sobre su cintura, acomodándolo encima del otro. "¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

"Conozco los hechizos de glamour, incluso los de buena calidad." Y la risa, pero eso él se lo esconde, como un travieso secretito.

No es la respuesta que ella espera, juzgando por la mirada de sorpresa que se transforma en una de enojo. "¿Qué debo hacer para mantenerte callado?"

Su cerebro trabaja el doble para poder comprender todo esto. ¿No quiere ser encontrada? Bueno, eso no tiene sentido, confrontando todo lo que él conoce sobre ella. Pansy es una narcisista de grado mayor y no tiene una palabra amable que decir sobre nadie o nada. Vive por la atención, quiere drama, quiere que las personas reaccionen ante ella, ya sea de manera positiva o negativa. El hecho de que Harry no haya escuchado de su fuga no significa nada, excepto, que no ha estado prestando atención. Ella está jugando a algo y él quiere saber a qué. Así que concentra su mirada en ella y la trata como lo haría con un sospechoso. "Puedes explicarme porque estás trabajando aquí y bajo un hechizo glamour, y de ahí continuamos."

Pansy se tensa, estrechando los ojos como una serpiente, pero no suelta el veneno que él espera. Su voz muestra un control impresionante. "No sé porque te importa Potter, o porque piensas que te voy a decir algo con tu tan solo preguntar. Y el porque estoy aquí…" Ella señala sus alrededores, cenizas amenazando con caer de su cigarro. "No es tu problema."

No es normal en Harry el rendirse, especialmente cuando todo le dice que prepare un retiro táctico. Nunca ha sido inteligente en eso de apartarse, así que deliberadamente entra en los confines de su espacio personal. Pansy se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca una vez más, pero en vez de voltear la cabeza, ella casualmente libera el humo en la cara de Harry, con una sonrisa arrogante. Está cerca, pero de milagro, no se ahoga ni retrocede. Escondiendo su irritación, él se acerca aún más. No puede dejar de sentir que ha ganado una batalla silenciosa cuando la mirada presumida se desvanece del rostro de Pansy, y él sopla la ceniza de su cigarrillo en una torcida forma de celebración.

Ella se voltea, así que él solo puede ver su perfil en la apagada luz del callejón, su voz extrañamente suave cuando dice, "Vete a casa, Potter." Hay tensión en la voz, a pesar de su volumen, y él casi siente lastima.

Casi, pero no lo suficiente como para retirarse.

"No." Harry retrocede, incomodo al estar tan cerca de ella. "El uso no registrado de un hechizo glamour es un delito mágico Clase Cuatro y puedo arrestarte fácilmente."

"¿Y cómo sabes que no está registrado?"

Él la mira, con las cejas levantadas, en una clásica mirada escéptica.

Pansy sonríe, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando, con la boca torcida y una risita que eleva su pecho. "Está bien, pero infortunadamente, no veo ningún Auror de la división de Cardiff por aquí."

"Eso lo puedo arreglar fácilmente."

"Oh, por supuesto que puedes." Pansy aplasta con cuidado su cigarrillo sobre un ladrillo de la pared, asegurándose de que este apagado antes de depositarlo de nuevo en su delantal. "Entonces." Ella lo mira como si estuviera tratando de comprenderlo, con un dedo sobre su barbilla. "¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?"

"¿Soborno?" Él se cruza de brazos. "No me sorprende."

"No." Ella se encoge de hombros. "Pero usualmente da resultado."

"¿Cuántas personas te han descubierto?"

"Eres el primero. Los hechizos glamour son unas de mis…especialidades."

"¿Y los hechizos de memoria?" Porque él conoce esta situación. Dos personas solas en un callejón significa problema para una de ellas. La Persona A generalmente atrae a la Persona B a una conversación insignificante y A se asegura que B no recuerde nada el día siguiente. La varita de Harry esta dentro de su chaqueta y la de ella en su delantal, y él se pregunta quien tendrá la capacidad de sacar la varita más rápido.

"No te preocupes, Potter, tus recuerdos están a salvo." Ella revisa su reloj, algo sencillo que es perfectamente adecuado si solo necesitas ver la hora. Sirve para contradecir todo lo que sabe de Pansy. "Por más que me gustaría continuar con esta entretenida conversación, mi descanso acaba de terminar." Ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, sacando su varita con una mano y despidiéndose con la otra.

La mano de Harry esta sobre su hombro antes de que pueda abrir la puerta, las palabras desbordándose. "No hemos terminado. Aún tengo preguntas-"

Pansy retira la mano de Harry con un movimiento un poco más rudo que lo necesario y se voltea a encararlo, la irritación irradiando de su cuerpo en ondas. "Podrás ser el salvador del mundo mágico, pero esto es Cardiff no te debo responder nada. Haz lo que quieras Potter, llama a los Aurores para que me arresten, ya no me importa. Solo dejame _sola._ " Ella coloca el hechizo glamour de nuevo con un movimiento terso de su varita y lo deja solo y completamente desconcertado.

 _ **3**_

Pansy pasa el resto del otoño y la mitad del invierno en un estado de suspendida animación, esperando a que los Aurores aparezcan y destruyan su nueva vida en Cardiff. Pero Halloween y Navidad pasan sin ningún incidente, y ella se permite relajarse. Solo un poquito. Cuando el primer mes del nuevo año pasa de la misma manera, Pansy considera que la amenaza de ser descubierta y arrestada se ha desvanecido.

Sigue con su vida, pasando sus días estudiando conservación mágica del arte en la Universidad, sus tardes trabajando de mesera, y sus fines de semana trabajando como guía turístico en el museo mágico. No es una vida ideal; no es lo que ella soñaba o esperaba cuando dejó a Marcus. Es estresante y casi caótica y, algunas veces, tiene momentos de debilidad o en los que piensa acerca de lo que perdió y en regresar.

Pero esos momentos no duran.

Esta vida, sin importar lo dura, es suya. Es real. Y ella escogerá esa libertad sobre una vida miserable y fácil como la Señora Flint en cualquier momento. Este pensamiento la arrastra a The Glenn quince minutos temprano después de un día horrible, el cual solo empeora al ver a Harry Potter hablando con una sonrojada anfitriona.

"Absolutamente fantástico," murmura.

Había sido uno de esos días en que nada había salido como lo tenía planeado, y la culminación de eventos hace que Pansy piense que no debió de salir de la cama ese día.

Apenas había sobrevivido una clase de dos horas sobre las diferencias entre la conservación preventiva Muggle y mágica y otra clase de una hora sobre la conservación mágica del marfil. Pansy pensó que su día mejoraría cuando fue la única estudiante de primer año seleccionada para participar en un grupo para trabajar en un retrato de dos mil años, pero la sesión fue cancelada abruptamente y sin ninguna razón aparente. Comenzó a llover en el momento que salió del edificio, no tuvo tiempo para almorzar, la factura de su abogado de divorcio había llegado junto con una carta de Marcus que incluía varios recortes de periódico especulando acerca de los detalles de su inminente divorcio y la opinión negativa de todos sobre eso, y ahora tiene que lidiar con Potter.

Es un poco demasiado, incluso para Pansy, y siente como se desintegra como un cuarzo al sol.

Así que fuma.

Pansy es una fumadora de crisis, haciéndolo solo cuando siente que está al borde y que no puede más. Fumar es lo que la ayuda a regresar. Tal vez fuma dos veces al año y jura que esos serán los últimos…hasta la próxima vez. El hecho de que es su segundo cigarro en cuatro meses no es algo en lo que Pansy se quiera concentrar. En vez de eso, se concentra en la nicotina y el cigarro la calma, aclarando su mente lo suficiente como para descifrar que es lo que hará con esta situación con Potter.

Desafortunadamente, matarlo no es una opción. Muchos lo han intentado y con poco éxito.

Hay una posibilidad, piensa, mientras toma el lugar de la mesera del turno de la mañana, que él no esté ahí por ella. Tal vez regresó por la comida. O ha sido invitado por el chef, él cual estuvo emocionado por semanas por la visita de Potter. Se repite estas excusas hasta que lo ve sentado en su sección, al parecer muy complacido con sigo mismo. Pansy se queja por lo bajo, dejando a una familia de cinco con una sonrisa y la promesa de regresar con sus bebidas, para acercarse a la mesa de Potter.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago?"

Potter se asoma por encima de su menú. "¿Y qué pasó con la actitud complaciente de la ultima vez…Senna, no?"

Okay. Entonces piensa jugar ese juego. Pansy mantiene su rostro perfectamente amable, pero sus palabras son lo más alejadas de eso. "Lo es, y tú lo sabes." Ella se sienta frente a él, como lo haría por cualquier cliente que esta solo antes de la hora pico. Una sonrisa se abre camino por su cara, pero sus palabras son como el hielo. "Pensé que había hablado claro la ultima vez, Potter."

"Lo hiciste." Él regresa al ver el menú. "Me gustaría un jugo de calabaza."

"¿Algo más?" gruñe ella.

Potter deja el menú en la mesa, y cruza las manos, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. "Una conversación verdadera contigo. Tal vez tomando té."

Ella se pregunta el por qué, pero no formula la pregunta. "Paso."

"Si es por mi amenaza con arrestarte, ya casi está terminando Febrero, yo no-"

"No es por eso," aclara Pansy, sin rodeos. "Sé que no se trataba de una verdadera amenaza." No es la pura verdad, pero él no necesita saber eso.

"Entonces la negativa a tomar té es…"

"Es solo eso. Una negativa. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a ellas, pero quiero que me dejen sola. ¿Quieres que te lo diga en Galés?"

Una mirada de irritación pasa por su rostro. "Estoy tratando de disculparme. No conozco toda la historia-"

"Tienes razón, no la conoces, así que déjalo así." Ella se desliza de la silla y se va, sintiendo como los ojos de Harry la siguen. Pansy lo ignora deliberadamente, viéndose envuelta en atender a otras mesas y llevar las órdenes a la cocina. Le pide a Gabrielle que le lleve su jugo de calabaza, y recibe una mirada de sorpresa porque ella debe estar loca si no quiere pasar cada segundo posible con la Gran Harry Potter, ¿no?

Por favor.

Pansy se va atender otra mesa antes de que la chica pueda preguntarle y luego la ve coqueteando ansiosamente con Potter unos minutos después. Algo más que ansiosa, si se juzga por la sonrisa algo enloquecida de la chica. Es tan patético que Pansy siente la necesidad de interrumpir antes que Gabrielle se rompa el cuello de menear tanto el cabello.

Lo último que necesitan es perder una mesera.

"Ey." Pansy le da un golpecito en el hombro y la otra chica salta un poquito. "Una de tus mesas te necesita."

"¡Oh! Es solo que me distraje-"

"¿Sirviendo jugo de calabaza?" dice Pansy lentamente.

Ella se sonroja de un color que Pansy no ha visto en una persona sin el apellido Weasley, para luego retirarse a una de sus mesas.

"Bueno," comienza Potter, "ella estaba…emocionada."

"Por decir lo mínimo. Todas están enamoradas con la idea de que eres su héroe. Que te enamoraras de una de ellas y las llevaras a un ocaso en el cual no tengan que trabajar como meseras otra vez. O algo así, no estoy segura. De lo que si estoy segura es que tal vez sea la única persona en este restaurant que no delira…o esta cegada por tu…" Ella menea su mano sin orden "…supuesto encanto. Supongo que estas acostumbrado a eso."

"Lo estoy, pero eso no significa que me sienta cómodo con la atención."

Pansy saca su pluma y libreta. "¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?"

"Sabes," dice él con el ceño fruncido, "no me le estas poniendo fácil."

"¿Qué cosa, exactamente?"

"Estoy tratando de ser simpático."

Ella ladea una ceja, verdaderamente sorprendida. "¿Y por qué?"

"Porque fui convencido por Hermione que eso es lo correcto."

"El pequeño acto de rebelión de Draco-"

"Me dijo que habías renunciado a tu matrimonio y me explicó que nadie se retira de un matrimonio mágico por la atención."

Pansy se tensa.

Su confianza aumenta con el silencio. "Ella también me dijo que si alguien se retira de un matrimonio mágico, no lo hacen con mucho. Tal vez con algo de dinero- si tienen una cuenta que nadie pueda congelar. No tienen el apoyo de su familia, los amigos tienden a desvanecerse y son quedamos del árbol familiar. Hizo que me diera cuenta que no estaba siendo justo contigo. No conozco todos los detalles, pero estoy seguro que nada de esto ha sido fácil. Tal vez vives bajo un hechizo glamour para-"

"Yo no vivo bajo un hechizo glamour," ella le aclara fríamente. "Solo trabajo como mesera bajo el hechizo para mantener un bajo perfil." Lo cual no es totalmente cierto, pero casi. Pansy no piensa en las demás que cosas que él ha dicho porque no quiere que su rostro le muestre nada. Escuchar esas cosas de alguien más se siente como si él de alguna manera entrara en su diario mental y leyera la última entrada. Se siente desnuda y expuesta.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco sabe unas cuantas de cosas de ser quemado del árbol familiar, ¿no?" Se burla Pansy, porque es más fácil hacer eso; es casi natural.

"Él dejó su vida por amor, tú la dejaste por…"

Ella no está de humor para esto. Pansy inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, una fría sonrisa deslizándose por su boca mientras guarda su libreta de órdenes. "Gabrielle será tu mesera ahora."

Y se va.

Lo que queda de turno de Pansy se va en un destello que no termina hasta que el local cierra. El turno de la noche estuvo particularmente agitado, tal vez gracias a la visita del famoso Harry Potter, pero termina con veinticuatro galeones de propina. Su mal día termina como una noche decente, pero aun está muy inquieta como para ir a casa así que se quita el hechizo glamour y se aventura a Proxim Alley. Todas las tiendas están cerradas y ya los vendedores se han ido, a excepción de un pequeño bar que está iluminado agradablemente en contraste con las oscuras luces del callejón.

El bar no es tan malo. Está un poco atestado, gracias a la presencia de algunos borrachos y adolescentes que ya han terminado la escuela, así que nadie le presta mucha atención. Es capaz de ordenar comida, robarle algo de Whiskey de fuego a unos hombres que están muy borrachos como para darse cuenta y encontrar un asiento casi desierto al final del bar. Ella considera eso un éxito.

No puede evitar el fruncir el ceño, cuando la persona que se sienta a su lado no es otro que Harry Potter. Pansy está un poco cansada de todo eso, a decir verdad, y por eso decide tomar otro trago. Quema al bajar por su garganta, pero no le importa. Es lo suficientemente bueno como para considerar el ordenar su propia bebida. "Así que hemos avanzado al acoso, ¿no?"

"A mi me gusta llamarlo persistencia."

"Eres como una mosca, que no muere por más que la golpees."

"Los instintos de supervivencia son _mi_ especialidad."

"Como también ser un fastidio."

"Poseo múltiples talentos," él sonríe, con las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose.

Ella lo mira ferozmente, pero sin mucha molestia en el fondo. Se toma otro Whiskey de fuego, pensando que le hablara sobre los riesgos de beber alcohol, como el santo que es, pero cuando él se toma el otro trago como un profesional, Pansy no puede contener su sorpresa. Él ordena un doble en las rocas para ambos, y un estofado, dado que tiene horas sin comer. Pansy no se lo agradece, pero si le sigue la corriente cuando Potter trata de brindar con las bebidas. Beben en silencio, hasta que la curiosidad le gana.

"¿Qué quieres exactamente?"

"Otros tragos y algo de compañía, eso es todo."

"Estoy segura que puedes encontrar eso en otra parte."

Harry se encoge de hombros. "De seguro que si, pero me siento cómodo aquí y tu también estas cómoda. Solo…co-existamos por un rato. ¿Piensas que podemos lograrlo?"

Pansy prueba su trago. "Tal vez. Siempre y cuando-"

"No pregunte el porqué estas en Cardiff, ya entendí."

La comida de Pansy llega después que él se excusa para ir al baño y ella ataca la comida con ansias dado que ya comienza a sentir el efecto de esos Odgens. Las campanas del callejón suenan once veces, anunciando el comienzo de una nueva hora. Más clientes comienzan a llegar, y ella tiene que rechazar unos cuantos avances y unas cuantas invitaciones a beber durante la ausencia de Potter.

Son inofensivos, pero algo molestos, y casi se siente aliviada al verlo salir del baño, limpiándose las manos con los pantalones. Y mientras regresa al bar, una mesa de cuatro mujeres de su edad lo detienen con sonrisas invitantes y conversación. La rubia incluso se atreve a pasarle una mano por la cintura en un movimiento que obviamente lo hace sentirse incomodo, pero Potter sale de su agarre sutilmente haciendo señas en su dirección. Ellas se asoman a ver a Pansy, la rubia la ve con desprecio, y todas lo siguen con la mirada cuando él se va.

"Querían que me les uniera," dice Potter mientras se sienta.

"Podías hacerlo." Ella se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente. "La rubia te hubiese llevado a casa."

Él hace una cara que es una mezcla entre disgustado e incómodo. "No es algo que me guste."

"¿Una aventura pasajera?" Pansy lo mira con incredulidad. "A todo el mundo le gusta una aventura pasajera."

"A mí no." Potter bebe tranquilamente de su trago. "No me gusta algo casual. Lo he hecho antes y he descubierto que no es lo mío. Soy del tipo leal y fiel."

Ella no le cree, no cree que exista un hombre que pueda ser así. A Marcus le encantaban tanto las aventuras que no dejó de tenerlas, incluso después de casado. "¿Así que nunca engañaste a la chica Weasley? ¿Ni siquiera una vez mientras estuvieron juntos?"

"No. Por cierto, su nombre es Ginny." Él gira su taburete para así verla a la cara, con un codo apoyado en la barra. "Tuve muchas oportunidades, estuve tentado a hacerlo varias veces, pero al final no pude hacerlo."

"Porque la querías," concluye Pansy, secamente.

"No solo era por eso. Si, la quería, pero eso vino después. Cuando estoy en una relación con alguien, hago el compromiso de estar con esa persona y solamente con esa persona. Confío en ella, y me aseguro de ganarme su confianza también. No la engaño. ¿Por qué estar en una relación si no serás fiel y sincero? No estoy diciendo que sea perfecto, he arruinado muchas cosas en otras áreas, pero trato de dar lo mejor."

Pansy termina el resto de su trago, la comida ya olvidada, porque siente amargura por esas palabras. No puede evitar sentirse un poco celosa de Ginny Weasley, no porque salió con Potter, si no porque tuvo la única cosa que Pansy siempre deseó. Tuvo la oportunidad de estar con alguien sin pretensiones ni miedo, sin sentirse cohibida o preocupada por saber donde estaba o con quien estaba, sin que sus miedos se confirmaran una y otra vez. Debió ser lindo. Se pregunta si alguna vez podrá tener eso, si alguna vez pudo tenerlo con Marcus. Tal vez ella tenga tanta culpa como él. Ella nunca mencionó sus ausencias, y su silencio le hizo creer que podía hacer lo que quisiera y estar con quien él quisiera y que ella solo lo ignoraría todo. Ese era el método sangrepura, después de todo.

Esa mentalidad ya no funciona para ella. Nunca aceptara menos de lo que se merece en una relación. Y ella merece lo mejor.

"¿Quieres otro trago después de este?" pregunta Potter, listo para hacerle la seña al bartender. Pansy sabe que está tratando de mantener la conversación, dado que ella ha estado callada por mucho tiempo.

Ella menea la cabeza. "Debo llegar a casa entera, sabes."

"¿Qué tan lejos está?"

"En Roath. No muy lejos." Pansy se encoge de hombros. "Probablemente tome el Autobus Noctámbulo."

Potter trata de bufar, pero es algo parecido. Ella alza una ceja, aun tratando de alejar los sentimientos de anhelo que despertaron sus palabras.

Él carraspea. "Disculpa, es que nunca pensé que te escucharía-"

Es fácil irritarse con él, pero el licor en su sistema la detiene. "Uno hace lo que debe."

"Es verdad."

El camarero llega con el estofado de Potter. Él toma unos bocados, y cuando toma el salero, le pregunta, "¿Así que solo trabajas como mesonera?"

"No. Soy estudiante en conservación de arte mágico, en la Universidad de Magia en Cardiff. Primer año. Trabajo como mesonera para pagar la matrícula del año que viene, y trabajo los fines de semana en el museo mágico cerca de Cardiff. Espero que me promuevan a un turno de tiempo completo." Y ella jura que es el Whiskey de Fuego y sus propios pensamientos lo que hacen que su lengua se suelte. No revelara nada más. El rostro sin expresión cambia, como una mesa siendo limpiada, y una nueva expresión se asienta. Una que ella no puede descifrar, y eso la incómoda, por un momento.

"Eso es…sorprendentemente normal," dice él, finalmente, apartando su estofado. "No lo que yo esperaba."

"Soy muchas cosas Potter, pero una princesa sangrepura no es una de ellas."

"Así parece."

Pansy recorre el lugar con los ojos antes de mirarlo otra vez. "¿Todavía salvas al mundo, un hechicero oscuro a la vez?"

"De hecho, no. No soy Auror. Renuncié el año pasado. Ahora entreno nuevos reclutas en la división de Aurores y Ejecución de Leyes."

"¿En Cardiff?"

"Básicamente en el lugar donde me asigne el Ministerio. Generalmente trato no estar más de unas cuentas horas fuera de casa."

"Que aburrido. ¿Qué pasó con tu sentido de aventura, Potter?"

Él se echa a reír. Es una risa, baja, ronca y cálida en una manera que la hace tensarse. "Creo que he tenido suficientes aventuras en mi vida, ¿no crees?"

Comer. Eso es lo que tiene que hacer. Terminar su comida, e ignorar esa sensación rara que ocasionó la risa de Potter en su estomago. Está un poco borracha, después de todo, pero en suficiente control de si misma para saber que cualquier cosa que sentía en ese momento no era real. Potter es un poco débil, o tal vez no toma tan a menudo, se puede dar cuenta por sus ojos húmedos y la falta de maldad en ellos. Es casi… _atractivo._ Pansy se retrae ante tal pensamiento, pero luego él se frota y la nuca y ella tiene admitir que si, de verdad es atractivo. Es un atractivo del tipo nerd, infantil y algo salvaje. Su sentido de la moda es lamentable, sus lentes son ridículos, y su cabello parece algo que crece detrás de su apartamento, salvaje y solo controlable con herbicida.

Por cierto, ya es tiempo de irse. Potter se endereza cuando ella saca dos galeones de su cartera.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Obviamente," dice ella, arrastrando las palabras. "Estoy segura que todavía puedes unírtele a ese grupo de mujeres si te sientes inclinado."

"No lo estoy." Potter hace una mueca y ojea su reloj, un simple objeto dorado que debe atesorar a juzgar por cómo le pasa el dedo pulgar por la superficie. "Además, ya es tarde."

Se van juntos después que él añade cuatro galeones a los dos de ella. Es mucho, pero a él parece no importarle. Potter es casi una leyenda por ser muy generoso con su dinero. Ella no sabe si eso lo hace una buena persona o un tonto.

Afuera, el frío es mayor, el aire es fresco y la noche está en calma. Las estrellas decidieron salir hoy sobre Cardiff después de unas noches nubladas. Es algo bueno, pero algo de brisa esporádica pudiera mejorarlo. Perfecto. Pero Pansy toma lo que puede y abotona su abrigo gris hasta arriba.

"Salgo a Londres en la mañana," dice Potter una vez que se abotona su abrigo marrón hasta el cuello.

"Maravilloso."

"Pero voy a regresar." Él se coloca un gorro invernal que ha visto mejores días. Esta volteado, y lo hace ver aún más ridículo de lo normal. Pansy se da cuenta inmediatamente, pero no le dice nada porque quiere entretenerse un rato. Infortunadamente, el momento no dura. Potter arregla su gorro parcialmente, jalando de una de las solapas que cubren su oreja. Pero el jalón es tan fuerte, que desvía sus lentes fuera de alineación de una manera que ella no puede ignorar, incluso tratando. "Tal vez-" el resto de sus palabras se quedan en su garganta cuando Pansy se le acerca, acomodando sus lentes con ambas manos, sus palmas entrando en contacto con sus increíblemente cálidas mejillas. La expresión de él es indescifrable. "Gracias."

"Todavía no me agradezcas." Ella frunce el ceño y arregla las solapas, sin pensar, al momento de colocar las manos sobre ellas. "Ahí tienes. Todavía eres insufrible, pero al menos podrás ver el camino de regreso a la Posada."

La manera en que están parados en ese momento, es raramente intima, se da cuenta Pansy, algo distraída. Y el whiskey de fuego hace que su mente se acerque aun mas: no se siente incorrecto, el tocarlo de esa manera. "Disculpa," murmura ella, recogiendo sus manos otra vez a los lados. "¿Qué me decías?"

"Tal vez podríamos…" Él se lleva una mano al hombro, apretando a través del abrigo. "No sé, ¿hacer algo?"

Las cejas de Pansy se alzan en sospecha, la vergüenza ya olvidada. "¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Potter?" Porque la noche había sido casi placentera y él no había preguntado nada de porque ella estaba en Cardiff. "Esto está comenzando a parecer un juego, y ya estoy cansada de ellos. No-"

"No te entiendo, y esa es la verdad. Tal vez eso me hace quedarme y tratar de descifrarte, pero soy humano. Aun así, hemos probado que podemos tener una conversación sin discutir, y me gustaría hacerlo otra vez. Tal vez en un sitio diferente y a otra hora." Él se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. "No te ves muy convencida."

"Porque no lo estoy."

"Hermione piensa que vale la pena el conocerte mejor, y ella es la mejor juez de personalidades que conozco. No sería algo malo el que nos convirtiéramos en amigos. O algo parecido a eso, tal vez."

Ella no necesita amigos y no los quiere, pero eso no se lo explica. Es muy personal.

Para Pansy, su negativa de dejar alguien nuevo entrar a su vida no trata acerca de mantener la distancia. Es un factor, pero no la razón. La verdad es que las amistades son sobreestimadas y temporales. Pansy siempre tuvo muchos amigos, pero ninguno de ellos vivía en la realidad. Cuando ella buscó consejos y confianza en ellos después de dejar a Marcus, todos le dijeron que regresara, que no era muy tarde y que el aceptaría de vuelta si _rogaba_ , que nunca sería nada sin él y que se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida.

Eso le repugna.

Al final, se encontró a sí misma quedándose en el cuarto de huésped de Draco y Granger, usando las pijamas de Granger porque se le había olvidado empacar unas y redefiniendo todo lo que sabía sobre el significado de la amistad. Se marchó la semana siguiente, con un floreciente respeto hacia Granger y con la conclusión de que lo que tenía con Draco era toda la amistad que necesitaba.

Pero Potter no es un amigo. No es nada para ella. Lo ha visto dos veces, la primera vez siendo una completa coincidencia, y la molesta y la hace pensar y fumar. Es la última persona que Pansy quiere a su alrededor, y por los momentos parece imposible librarse de él. Pero es humano, después de todo, y aparte de su soliloquio sobre fidelidad, también es hombre. Un día se aburrirá y se irá. Ella solo tiene que esperar hasta ese momento.

Suena como un plan lo suficientemente sólido, así que Pansy se coloca los guantes y se encoge de hombres, "Esta bien." Y se aleja antes que él pueda decir algo más, pero escucha unas susurradas buenas noches antes de doblar a Quarter street.

Pansy culpa su sonrojo en el Whiskey de Fuego y el frío de la noche.

 _ **4**_

La única cosa más sorprenderte que un Malfoy riéndose, es un Malfoy sonriente. De hecho, piensa Harry mientras se acomoda ante la mirada de Malfoy, es algo completamente desconcertante. Hermione parlotea sobe el inminente viaje de Harry mientras hace té- y mientras come algo probablemente- y Harry esta, literalmente, tratando de que aparezca con el poder de su mente. No está funcionando lo suficientemente rápido. "Dos minutos," dice, desde la cocina, y sigue hablando.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensancha.

Harry se siente incomodo, visiblemente consciente de sí mismo. Juguetea con sus pulgares, se mordisquea una uña, y se limpia el sudor con los pantalones. Harry saca un caramelo de menta de su bolsillo, y luego lo regresa, desinteresado. Mientras tanto, Malfoy se la pasa sentado en el sofá, luciendo como si estuviera en una guarida secreta, donde debería estar acariciando un gato y meneando el bigote. Si tuviera.

"¿Qué?" jadea Harry, finalmente.

"Oh, nada." El problema es que Malfoy sonríe como si supiera algo importante, como si tuviera un vistazo al futuro.

"Entonces ya basta con esas sonrisas, es algo muy raro."

El rostro de Malfoy regresa a su expresión de cálculo perfecto. "Granger me dijo que regresaras a Cardiff al terminar la semana. Esta molesta porque te irás dos semanas después de regresar, pero culpa su irritación en las hormonas, pero no escuchaste eso de mi." Él abre el libro en su regazo- un libro para _padres_. Harry todavía se está acostumbrando a la idea de que tendrán un hijo, a pesar de que han pasado meses desde que anunciaron el embarazo.

"Es solo un seminario de entrenamiento. Regresaré en una semana."

"Mm."

"¿Qué?"

Cerrando el libro, Malfoy lo coloca sobre la mesa. "Es solo que este seminario en particular solo dura dos semanas, y si a alguien le importara-cosa que yo no hago- se preguntarían porque te quedarás cinco días extra."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Me lo dijo un pajarito, pero ese no es el punto. Ya sé porque te vas a quedar, solo estoy esperando que me lo digas."

Normalmente, le seguiría el juego a Malfoy, que todavía cree que Harry es una especie de idiota y fingir ignorancia, pero su lenguaje corporal lo delata y él lo sabe. Harry ni siquiera está seguro de porque va a regresar, solo sabe que lo hará. Cuando se ofreció como voluntario para dirigir el seminario, fue como una experiencia extra corpórea. Un minuto estaba escuchando al jefe del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica hablar en sus reuniones semanales, y al siguiente hay una mención de un seminario en Cardiff, y él se escucha a si mismo decir, "Yo lo dirijo." Se sintió raro por el resto de la reunión y tomo suficiente agua como para sostener a flote un barco pequeño, todo con tal de calmar las nauseas. Es solo un seminario de entrenamiento, dijo Harry en voz alta en su oficina después, repitiéndolo una y otra vez como un mantra. Lo hizo sentir mejor sobre irse. Hasta ahora.

"Debería ir a buscar a Her-"

"Te gusta."

"¿Quién?"

"No te hagas el estúpido, Potter. Se cuando finges, pero si insistes en mencionar nombres, está bien. Pansy. Sé que, por lo menos, estas interesado en ella."

"No la soporto, de hecho."

"Mentiras."

Harry suspira.

Está bien, tal vez el hurón saltarín esta en lo cierto. Él _puede_ soportar a Pansy. Hay algo interesante en ella, diferente incluso, que no puede ignorar. Es algo casi bizarro observarla como mesera, así sea como Senna-con-el-glamour. Hay un contraste salvaje entre las dos personas que es casi una distracción. Senna es encantadora, más libre con sus emociones, relajada y calmada, y es todo natural. Pansy está siempre a la defensiva, distante y agravante. Nada fuera de lo esperado, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora todo sobre ella está separado, protegido, y cuidado. Harry no está acostumbrado a una Pansy que no ostenta todo y su poder sobre todo el mundo; una Pansy que contradice todo lo que sabía sobre ella, que no era mucho.

Harry frunce el ceño.

Crecer con Vernon Dursley lo convirtió en una persona sentenciosa, le enseñó que las personas no cambian; ellos solo se alejan unos pasos de su verdadera personalidad. La experiencia y la guerra le enseñaron lo contrario, pero eso se le olvida últimamente. Sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en culpable de colocar a Pansy en una caja y apilarla en la sección 'nunca cambiara' de su mente, al lado de su tío.

Pero él puede ver los cambios.

No los obvios que inicialmente avivaron su curiosidad, pero si los sutiles. Pansy hablaba mas, así fuera de manera accidental. La frialdad que él recordaba de la escuela todavía estaba ahí, pero se sentía más como un mecanismo de defensa que otra cosa. Y la mirada en su rostro cuando le acomodó los lentes fue…irreconocible y confusa.

Toda esa noche había sido eso.

Él ya estaba en el pub cuando llegó Pansy, y no era su intención el unírsele, pero había hecho justamente eso. Tal vez se sentía algo culpable por presionarla la última vez, Harry no estaba seguro, pero aun así sabía que le debía un trago. Un trago se convirtió en dos. Habían estado hablando y comiendo, y fue lo suficientemente decente, que cuando ella comenzó a irse, él solo podía pensar en cómo quería hacer eso otra vez y pronto.

No ayudaba el hecho de que el pensamiento no se había disipado con el pasar de las semanas, si no que se había intensificado.

Cuando Harry sube la mirada, Malfoy no se ha movido ni una pulgada, pero se ve más entretenido que hace unos minutos. Harry gime. "¿Y ahora que, Malfoy?"

"Nada." Él se encoge de hombros. "Por cierto, ¿y cómo está Pansy?"

"Puedes ir a verla y ver como esta."

"¿Y por qué haría algo así cuando te tengo a ti?" Malfoy no lo dejó responder. "Además, nosotros no somos así."

Harry hace una mueca. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Si yo, por ejemplo, me apareciera en Cardiff, ella me lanzaría un hechizo, porque mi presencia significaría -o eso es lo que ella piensa- que no confío que está bien y que pienso que necesita ayuda. Y los dos sabemos que no la necesita. Así que mandarle cartas funciona para mí." Él cruza las piernas a nivel de la rodilla. "Así que, ¿Cómo está? Es muy difícil adivinar este tipo de cosas por cartas, sabes."

"Bien," dice Harry. "Ella se ve…cómoda allá."

"Qué bueno," dice Malfoy. "Originalmente, cuando le dijiste a Granger que habías encontrado a Pansy en Cardiff, te iba a disuadir de molestarla, porque ella no necesita eso. Sin embargo, a causa de los recientes eventos-"

"Recientes eventos…" repite Harry lentamente.

"El hecho de que te gusta." Malfoy hace una pausa ante la mirada constipada de Harry y pone los ojos en blanco. "Que te gusta, que te llama la atención, que te sientes intrigado por ella, como quieras que necesites que te lo diga, para apaciguar tu negación, Potter."

¿Qué? ¿Negación? "Espera." Harry mueve una mano, tratando de adivinar de donde el nariz puntiaguda sacó todo eso. "Yo-"

"Si, te gusta, y no te darás cuenta hasta que sea muy tarde." Ante la mirada de Harry, Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco. "Solo te estoy diciendo esto para minimizar la crisis que tendrás cuando te des cuenta, para que no aparezcas aquí a las tres de la mañana tratando de martirizarte a ti mismo por el mundo mágico o algo igualmente heroico, estúpido y totalmente innecesario que estresará a mi embarazada esposa y me hará perder más sueño del que he perdido-"

Harry parpadea una vez. Y otra vez. ¿Perder sueño? "Martirizarme a mi mismo…"

"Mira." Malfoy chasquea sus dedos repetidamente para llamar su atención, pero Harry solo ha escuchado la mitad de lo que ha dicho. "Pansy es casi imposible, por decir algo, pero un día tú crees saber lo que sientes por ella, y al otro día no lo sabes. Cuando eso pase –y juzgando por la mirada que tienes ahora, es algo que pasará- solo déjate ir. Hay una gran probabilidad de que se maten, pero al menos nunca se aburrirán. Y además, si le llegas a hacer daño, nunca encontraran tu cuerpo."

"Yo…"

Al mismo tiempo los dos se dan cuenta que hay mucho silencio en la cocina. Malfoy se levanta rápidamente. "Iré a ver como está. Probablemente vio algo delicioso y está sopesando los pros y los contra de comerlo." Hay un tono de afección en su voz que es imposible no notar, pero se va antes que Harry pueda decirle algo.

Malfoy no se ausenta por mucho tiempo, pero para cuando él y Hermione regresan de la cocina agarrados de la mano, Harry decide archivar la conversación en la parte de su cerebro de 'consejos extraños que me ponen incomodo y los cuales rehúso considerar'. La paternidad inminente de Malfoy lo ha vuelto loco, concluye Harry cuando Hermione se sienta a su lado y Malfoy regresa a la cocina. Ella culpa a las hormonas por sus humedecidos ojos, pero sonríe cuando su esposo regresa con la bandeja de té y fruta fresca para ella. Cuando Harry pide una fresa, la mirada que recibe lo hace murmurar un 'no importa'. Malfoy resopla en voz alta.

El resto del tiempo se va en un torbellino de risas y conversación, y pronto se encuentra marchándose para ir a empacar para su viaje. Malfoy le da una mirada de despedida antes de besar a Hermione e irse para un juego de Quidditch con sus compañeros de trabajo. Piensa que finalmente ha terminado de hablar de todo aquello que lo incomoda, pero tan pronto como se va su esposo, Hermione se voltea hacia él. "No me opondría totalmente."

"¿Ah?"

"A ti y a Pansy." Ella acarició su vientre distraídamente. "No es algo descabellado, pero no será fácil."

Hasta algún punto de su vida, a Harry le gustaban sus relaciones amorosas como su té –fuertes, sin complicaciones y con algo de miel. Ginny fue eso durante el tiempo que él lo necesitó y se aferró a la rutina en la que cayeron. Por años, crecieron y juntos y todo estaba bien- hasta que cambió.

Fue algo típico como todo pasó. Un día, llegaron temprano al apartamento de Hermione y escucharon como ella y Malfoy peleaban fuertemente sobre el rechazo de la familia de él sobre su relación. Ginny meneó la cabeza y dijo, "Agradezco que no seamos nosotros." Y fue como despertar de un sueño sin saber donde estas. La verdad lo dejó desorientado.

Incluso ahora, Hermione y Malfoy pelean más que ninguna otra persona que él conozca, pero tan solo le cuesta verlos para saber lo dedicados que están el uno con el otro. Malfoy es un completo idiota y mantiene sus sentimientos en privado, pero hay momentos en los que Harry puede ver lo profundo de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione y él quiere eso más que ninguna otra cosa. Quiere los días buenos y los malos momentos, los malentendidos y el compromiso; quiere algo profundo que valga la pena cada pelea y cada reconciliación.

Y no era así con Ginny. Ella era genial, justamente lo que necesitaba después de la guerra. El estar con ella era algo cómodo, lo había enseñado a ser un hombre, pero había terminado. Él quería más. Y el pensamiento lo consumía. Así que fue natural lo que siguió.

Harry cambió, ellos evolucionaron, y pronto solo eran extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Él se atrasaba en esa propuesta que todos esperaban, Ginny lo confrontó, la verdad fue dolorosa, y simplemente _pararon_. Ella no se fue porque pensaba que podía reparar lo que se había dañado, y él no le dijo que no podía. No peleaban mucho sobre eso, pero tampoco lo hablaban, y Harry no podía obligarse a sí mismo a que le importara. Jugaron el rol de pareja feliz hasta que un equipo de Quidditch Italiano le hizo una muy buena oferta para que sus días como Golpeadora de reemplazo terminaran. Ella le dijo a Harry que se quedaba si eso era lo que quería, pero él le dijo que se fuera, y así terminó.

Terminaron oficialmente, Ginny se fue, los rumores volaron, y Harry trató de sentir otra cosa que no fuera _alivio,_ pero no se permitía hacerlo porque sabía que habían hecho lo correcto.

"¿Harry?"

Él voltea a ver a Hermione, que lo observa con su cara 'seria'. "¿Mmm?"

"Solo que…" Ella frunce el ceño. "No me importa quien sea, solo quiero que seas feliz. Cuando regresaste de Cardiff la ultima vez, pensé que había visto…no lo sé. Fue solo un momento. Cuando me estabas contando que la habías visto en el bar. Parecía como si estuvieras recordando algo…agradable."

Él piensa sobre esa noche, incluso sin querer. Recuerda la embriagadora sensación del Whiskey de Fuego, el frío y la oscuridad de las calles, y la calidez de sus dedos al rozar su cara. Todavía lo confunde-y muchas cosas sobre Pansy lo hacen- pero recuerda también el querer decir _"Que manos tan cálidas, tienes tu"_ en esa voz de Yoda que paso todo un verano, perfeccionando en secreto con una figura de acción que había descartado Dudley después de usarla una sola vez.

Y por primera vez, Harry considera la posibilidad de estar completamente jodido.

 _ **5**_

El último turno de Senna en The Glen ocurre sin incidentes, menos la fiesta de despedida sorpresa y regalos en la cocina antes de cerrar. Ella se muda a Escocia a manejar un nuevo restaurant y promete escribirles y avisarles como le va.

Pansy casi se siente triste al verla partir.

Ella usa a Senna como un rostro real, y Pansy cultiva y cuida esa falsa personalidad como una identidad real, pero ya es tiempo de dejarla ir. Pansy ya no necesita la seguridad que le daba el Glamour. Ya firmó los papeles de divorcio y vuelve a ser Pansy Parkinson, y esta lista a seguir adelante. El museo la contrata como guía a tiempo completo con un salario y pagará sus estudios siempre y cuando trabaje para su equipo de conservación por seis años después que termine. Es mejor de lo que esperaba y se siente bien sentirse querida, para variar.

Su primera semana es un torbellino de clases en la mañana, de acostumbrase a sus nuevas responsabilidades como guía a tiempo completo, conocer al resto del personal y balancear sus finanzas. Pansy tiene ese viernes libre y pasa esa mañana complaciéndose a si misma al comprar ropa nueva para el trabajo, y comprando una cama y un sofá nuevo con el dinero que había ahorrado para el año siguiente de clases. Queda algo aturdida después de las compras, preguntándose si esas compras regresaran a atormentarla en las próximas semanas. Pansy no se deja analizarlo mucho, sin embargo. Tiene hambre y se encuentra a si misma parada frente a The Glen, esta vez como cliente y no como mesera.

"Hoy no eres Senna."

Pansy exhala antes de voltearse a ver a Potter. No le sorprende que este en la ciudad-Draco se asegura de informarle en sus cartas-pero se pregunta si Potter tiene alguna clase de Pansy-radar conectado a ella. "Senna ya no trabaja aquí." Ella se pone las manos en la cintura. "Y, me podrías decir, ¿Cómo me encontraste esta vez? Déjame recordarte que el acoso todavía es ilegal."

"No podría acosar a un amigo…o lo que sea que seamos." Potter se aclara la garganta. "Además, estoy aquí para almorzar."

Cardiff esta inusualmente cálida y ventosa esa mañana, y él está usando una chaqueta ligera y pantalones, con los puños en los bolsillos. Su cabello es un desastre a causa del viento, pero esta sonriendo y moviéndose para dejar pasar a un hechicero apurado. Potter pone los ojos en blanco después que pasa el hombre y da un paso hacia ella, lo suficiente como para poder hablar sin que nadie esté a su alrededor, escuchando la conversación. Sus lentes están volteados, pero esta vez ella se contiene de acomodarlos. Solo un poco.

"¿Así que te contrataron a tiempo completo?"

"¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

Él se encoge de hombros, de una manera que parece casi tímida. "No ha pasado tanto tiempo."

"No, no ha pasado tanto tiempo." Ella mira al fondo de la calle de manera incomoda, sin saber que decir.

"Así que, almuerzo. ¿Viniste a almorzar para acá?"

Pansy lo observa. "Obviamente."

"¿Quieres compañía? Me refiero, estas aquí, yo estoy aquí, nos conocemos. Tendría sentido el comer juntos." Él se frota el cuello de una manera que la hace recordar a un Draco ansioso, pero desvanece ese pensamiento.

"Vamos entonces."

El almuerzo es una experiencia tranquila, con buena comida y una mesera que revolotea más de lo necesario. Pansy pide sopa, y Potter pide papas al horno, y las personas son descaradas con sus miradas esta vez. Su mesera, Crystin, la ignora, lo que no es sorprendente, y coquetea con Potter- lo que tampoco es sorprendente. No los deja solos por más de dos minutos hasta que la multitud de personas que vienen a almorzar aumenta.

Los intentos de conversación son incómodos y se terminan pronto, pero Potter es persistente, y pronto comienza a contar alguno de los sucesos del seminario de entrenamiento. Ella trata de permanecer neutral, y piensa que tendrá éxito, pero cuando él comienza a contarle una historia conmovedora que involucra a un recluta sin varita, dos boggarts dragones, y un bate de golpeador, ella no puede evitar la sonrisa que se cuela por su cara o la risa que le sigue. Él sigue con otra historia que termina con la evacuación de un edificio que casi la hace ahogarse con su jugo de calabaza.

Cuando él le pide que cuente historias de su trabajo, ella se frota la comisura de la boca. "Me temo que el museo no es tan interesante." Aparte de algunos babosos y el acoso general, su trabajo pasaba sin incidentes. Preguntas estúpidas no eran sorprendentes.

"¿Qué te gusta de el entonces?"

Pansy lo ve sobre la copa que está sosteniendo. "¿Veinte preguntas, no?"

"No, solo somos dos personas conversando."

No le cree por un segundo, así que le da la respuesta del libro: "Los museos poseen un espíritu de investigación y posibilidad; ellos preservan la historia de los magos, cuánto hemos avanzado, nos da trazos de el camino en el que vamos como sociedad; resaltando los puntos más brillantes e incluso los más oscuros de nuestra historia."

Potter revuelve su estofado. "¿Cuántas veces al día dices eso?"

"Diez veces al menos, en un día lento."

Él toma el bollo que está en la canasta entre ellos. "Y la verdadera respuesta es…"

"No es problema tuyo." La risa de Potter le hace algo raro a su estómago, la hace querer profundizarse en el sonido y- _¿Qué demonios tiene este jugo de calabaza?_ Se tensa, pero rápidamente se encuentra peleando un sonrojo particularmente fuerte. Y va perdiendo, si la mirada curiosa de Potter es algún indicativo. Genial. "Hace algo de calor," responde, cuando él le pregunta si está bien. Es obvio que no le cree así que tiene que decirle algo para que no indague. "Me gusta el olor y la sensación de los museos."

Es un éxito. Potter se ve más confundido que nunca. "¿Qué?"

Ella toma un sorbo de su jugo, deseando que fuera algo más fuerte. Es difícil explicar algo tan íntimo, pero es mejor que explicar el sonrojo o tan siquiera pensar en eso. "Es más la sensación que el olor, de hecho." Es relajante, explica, especialmente en las mañanas, y le gusta caminar por los pasillos de cada exhibición. Las palabras comienzan a salir. No quiere que eso pase, pero es difícil dejar de hablar de algo que es tan importante en su vida, su sueño y pasión. Pansy conoce la historia detrás de cada artefacto, pintura y escultura en el museo. Conoce su historia, de donde provienen, cuantas veces fueron robados, su valor y cuanto aumentará cuando el equipo de conservación corrija el uso y las partes dañadas. Le gusta el trabajo que involucra reparar cada pieza, lo encuentra fascinante. "No es mi meta, solo preservar obras, pero es algo que de verdad disfruto."

"¿Cuál es tu meta?" Hay un tono de fascinación en su voz que la hace darse cuenta que está pendiente de cada palabra. Potter está inclinado hacia delante con sus codos en la mesa, comida y bebida ignoradas.

Pansy se siente… _cálida_ , inexplicablemente satisfecha de que está escuchando con interés genuino y muy perturbada por sus propios pensamientos. Decide ignorar todo, y permanecer tan calmada como sea posible, y salir de este almuerzo lo más rápido posible.

"Quiero ser un comisario artístico." Ella revisa su reloj, una letanía de excusas en la punta de su lengua. "Debería irme."

Él le hace señas a la mesera para pedirle la cuenta, para enterarse de que es un regalo de la casa. "¿Hacia dónde te diriges?" le pregunta Potter mientras se colocan las chaquetas.

Pansy toma su cartera y lo observa colocar seis Galeones en la mesa- una propina _masiva_ que tendrá a la bruja aturdida por el resto del día, está segura de eso. Pansy no se siente inclinada a dejarle propina; no hay necesidad de añadir a su felicidad. Además, Crystin no es una mesera tan buena. Potter la está mirando de manera expectante, y ella recuerda la pregunta. "A la bahía de Cardiff." Comienza a caminar a la puerta y no le sorprende cuando él la sigue. "Déjame adivinar. Quieres venir."

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"Siempre puedes hacer lo de los turistas."

Harry se encoge de hombros y pasa de largo a su lado para abrir la puerta. "Ya lo he hecho varias veces." El viento se ha calmado, el sol ha salido y se siente lo suficientemente cálido como para que ellos abandonen sus chaquetas, lo que hacen mientras caminan por Proxim Alley. "Puedes enseñarme todo como residente."

"Me encanta como asumes que tengo tiempo para ti."

"Bueno, ¿Cuáles eras tus planes para hoy?"

"Visitar la bahía, ir a la lavandería, a la tienda de comida, lo que planeaba hacer _sola_."

"No quería entrometerme."

Ella coloca sus manos sobre su cintura. "No creo eso, Potter. Prefiero que seas honesto conmigo a que me digas solo lo que quiero escuchar."

"Recordaré eso." Él se balancea de un pie al otro. "Así que, ¿puedo acompañarte?"

Pansy suspira. "Siempre y cuando no me irrites. Y puedas mantener el paso."

Ella mantiene su distancia, caminando unos pasos delante de él, hasta que llegan al final de la calle. Hay mucha más gente en ese extremo de Proxim Alley, y se ven obligados a caminar juntos, con sus hombros chocando y rozando, para no quedar separados por la multitud. Cuando parece que ella quedará atascada detrás de un grupo de brujas de mediana edad admirando una colección de joyería, Potter la alcanza, coloca su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y los excusa a ambos. Es alarmante, no porque sorprende a Pansy, si no porque no es desagradable. Siente que su mano pertenece a ese lugar, con un toque de confianza, y mientras las mujeres se abalanzan para hablar con el Gran Potter, ella permanece fuera de alcance.

Pansy sabe que se está quedando sin excusas para explicar sus reacciones físicas ante él, y lo hace no con poca angustia. Sin sus muchas justificaciones, lo único que le queda es atracción, y eso no está bien. Lo observa, frunciendo el ceño. Pansy debe recordarse a si misma que él es temporal, que no importa como reaccione su cuerpo, sus intenciones no son certeras. Pansy sabe que no es algo inteligente; que debe guardar distancia. Se endurece ante esta idea y exhala. Potter le esta sonriendo ampliamente a las mujeres y ella cae víctima de la expresión en su cara. Su nariz se encoge cuando ríe, y sus ojos voltean a verla brevemente antes de excusarse.

"Lo siento."

"No puedes decepcionar a tus adoradas fans," le responde secamente y camina a la conexión Floo. Ella nota su cara de sorpresa, pero ignora la manera que su cabeza da vueltas cuando él la toma por el brazo cuando claramente menciona hacia donde se dirigen.

Llegan a la estación Floo de la Bahía de Cardiff sin ningún incidente, y pronto comienzan a mezclarse con los muggles. Hay una exhibición en la iglesia Noruega que se ve interesante, pero llegan muy temprano y terminan viendo la parte final de una presentación adorable de cuarteto. Potter no esconde su desinterés, pero no deja su lado mientras ella explora la exhibición de principio a fin. Las obras son modernas con sus colores brillantes, pero es muy trendy para su gusto. Está observando una obra especialmente horrenda cuando Potter se coloca a su lado.

"Horrible, ¿verdad?" ella lo observa.

"Es muy… _colorido_." Potter inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. "Como si un unicornio hubiese vomitado sobre un lienzo y lo declararan arte."

Pansy se olvida de sí misma y ríe con ganas, cubriendo su boca para ahogar el sonido. Ella continúa hacia la siguiente obra, Potter declara que parece una morsa peleando con una zanahoria gigante, Pansy ríe, y una rutina comienza que permite que continúen con toda la exhibición. Cuando salen de ahí, su rostro duele de tanto reír, él esta sonriendo y se siente _bien_. Decide que ha tenido suficiente arte por un día y sugiere que caminen por ahí hasta conseguir algo que despierte su interés.

El viento aumenta justo después que comienzan a explorar. Pansy se coloca su chaqueta y la abotona hasta el cuello. Potter hace lo mismo, pero la de él la deja abierta. Silencio cae entre ellos, y en teoría, se supone que debería usar ese tiempo para aclarar su mente, pero su presencia lo hace difícil. Ojean algunas tiendas, toman chocolate en una buena cafetería, quedan atrapados al ver Muggles hacer trucos con sus patinetas, y escuchan a un anciano contarle una historia a un grupo de niños y sus padres. Pansy compra unas velas para ambientar su sala y Potter compra dulces para compartir. Es lindo y la deja sintiéndose extrañamente relajada. Tanto, que se olvida de las barreras entre ellos y simplemente sigue la corriente.

"Así que, dime algo sobre ti que no pueda encontrar en Corazón de Bruja." Están explorando Roath Park, abandonando la bahía por un lugar más tranquilo para caminar. A Pansy le gusta este parque, incluso en invierno cuando todo está muerto. La nieve por fin se ha ido, se derritió hace unos días, y la ciudad entera parece saborear esa libertad. Todavía no es primavera, pero se está acercando. Puede sentirlo en el aire.

Él se rasca la barbilla mientras mastica el último pedazo de caramelo. "Me encanta el futbol americano."

Pansy no oculta su confusión. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es como rugby, pero con protección. Hay mucha estrategia involucrada en las diferentes jugadas y formaciones. Voy a los juegos en Londres cada año."

"¿Y que es…rugby?"

"Como Quidditch sin magia, aros, o equipo de protección."

"Suena…interesante." Y no es una total mentira.

"Lo es," él coloca el papel del caramelo en la basura. "Tal vez podamos ir el año que viene si quieres. Me vendría bien la compañía. Ron no comparte mi amor por el deporte y siempre voy solo."

Pansy no responde porque no sabe que decir. Él ya está planeando cosas, adelantándose un año, y se pregunta si de verdad puede llamar a Potter 'temporal' cuando parece que está pensando quedarse en su vida. Ella busca en su cara una razón para dudar de él y ve algo tan genuino que duele un poco mirar, pero en una buena manera que es difícil de ignorar.

"¿Qué tan a menudo caminas por aquí?"

Sus dedos rozan los de ella por accidente, y los dos se detienen intercambiando miradas de disculpa. Ya se han acercado al lago, y Pansy se aleja para observarlo. Es precioso, de un color azul oscuro que hace contraste con el blanco del faro. Coloca sus manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, apretando y liberando su puño. "Una vez al mes más o menos, cuando el ambiente es lindo. Es precioso en primavera."

"¿Es tu temporada favorita del año?"

Pansy lo niega abruptamente. "Para _nada_."

"¿Por qué no?"

Hay alergias, un clima voluble y aves locas, pero no le dice ninguna de esas razones porque lo ve desde el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro es tan abierto y honesto, que por alguna inexplicable razón, quiere hacer eso también con alguien. Solo ser ella misma sin ningún miedo o ramificación. "Me casé con Marcus en la primavera," responde Pansy, sin confiar en su voz. "Y es difícil no resentir la temporada."

"¿Lo amabas?"

Sus hombros chocan y ella lo observa, un poco sorprendida al encontrarlo tan cerca, pero no alarmada ni disgustada. Voltea su cabeza hacia el lago. Es más fácil hablar de esa manera. "Los sangrepura no se casan por amor, solo por dinero, poder, y tener hijos mágicos. Soy hija única, así que mi madre prácticamente me subastó al mejor comprador. Nunca quise casarme con Marcus, sabía lo bestia que era, pero todo lo que ella veía eran los Galeones del contrato. Nunca pensó en mi felicidad. Algunos dicen que esa es la manera en que los sangrepura lo hacen, pero no es así. Los padres aunque sea consideran los sentimientos de sus hijas antes de hacer el contrato de matrimonio, pero no mi madre…y todavía tiene el descaro de preguntar porque nuestra relación se deterioró tanto."

"¿Has hablado con ella desde que te fuiste?"

"No hemos hablado en años. Imagino que vendrá cuando el dinero de mi dote y el acuerdo se acaben, pero eso no ocurrirá pronto. Si es que ocurre." Pansy se encoge de hombros. "Ella tiene sus hombres y su manera de conseguir dinero."

"¿Piensas que alguna vez te casarás otra vez?"

Es algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, y que es tan fácil responder. "No seré otra transacción de negocios, si eso te dice algo. Si me caso otra vez, será por las razones correctas y con la persona correcta." Ella se aleja de la reja, caminado unos pasos antes de voltearse a ver por encima del hombro. Potter se ha volteado completamente, apoyado sobre la valla, brazos estirados sobre ella. Se ve pensativo, incluso más cuando sus miradas se encuentran. "¿Vienes?"

"Si."

Y continúan.

"No es tan desagradable pasar el tiempo contigo," le dice ella, minutos después.

Desafortunadamente, es verdad. Él la hace reír de una manera que se siente extraña, porque tiene tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, y a pesar de que odia cuando aparece, su presencia ocupa tanto de su espacio mental que no tiene ni un momento para pensar en su divorcio ni nada más que la moleste. Potter es sorprendentemente normal, a pesar de momentos de arrogancia y juicios. Se aleja de la atención, pero parece tan cómodo consigo mismo hasta el punto en el que no le importa lo que los demás digan de él. Pansy no está asustada al admitir que quiere conocerlo mejor, y que piensa en él algunas veces cuando no está a su lado. Porque él nunca lo sabrá. Y ella nunca le dirá.

La sonrisa que aparece es casi ridícula. "¿No tan desagradable? Acepto eso."

Pansy pone los ojos en blanco, dándole un codazo. "Puedo retractarme fácilmente, narcisista." Ella mira hacia otro lado cuando su sonrisa se transforma en algo más cálido y cercano. Es difícil mirarlo, como un eclipse solar. Hermoso, pero dañino. Caminan en silencio, asintiendo educadamente a las personas que pasan. Comienza a enfriarse el ambiente mientras el calor de la mañana se desvanece y Pansy introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Potter sube el cierre de la suya.

"¿Y por qué aquí? ¿Por qué Cardiff?"

Ella se quita el cabello de los ojos. "Fue literalmente la primera ciudad en la que paré después de dejar Londres," Pansy no está segura de porqué le está diciendo todo esto, pero todo sale antes de que pueda arrepentirse. "Es tan cliché, tenía tan poco cuando me fui-tú lo sabes. Vine para acá para averiguar que quería de la vida, tomé un tour en bote para aclarar mi mente, y decidí quedarme. Lo demás prácticamente vino solo."

"¿El ser mesera también?"

"No es algo tan raro si lo piensas. Trabajo duro, y he sido la anfitriona de fiestas por años, y conquisté el arte de complacer a la gente desde muy temprano en mi vida."

"No lo pensé así. Es algo que simplemente no esperaba que hicieras."

"Honestamente, me encantaba."

"¿Y por qué usar un glamour?"

Pansy duda que él entienda su respuesta, como Senna le permitía mantener un perfil bajo y comenzar otra vez en paz, sin preocuparse de alguien apareciendo para convencerla de que regresara con Marcus. Porque en ese punto, las cosas estaban más difíciles que nunca, ella hubiese sido lo suficientemente débil como para considerarlo y estado lo suficientemente desalentada como para rendirse.

"Está oscureciendo," él dice, de repente.

"Lo sé. Me gusta. Deberíamos ir al Roal Dahl Plass. Para cuando lleguemos, debería esta oscuro."

"¿Oh? ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo para alguna parte? Sorpréndeme."

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "No seas dramático Potter."

Sin pensarlo, toma su mano, saca su varita de la chaqueta y hace Aparición en un lugar privado detrás del Millenium Centre. Pansy trata de ignorar su error, soltarlo o tal vez agarrar su muñeca cuando lleguen, pero él une sus manos cuidadosamente como si estuviera practicando un experimento. No la deja ir, ni siquiera cuando están caminando, y ella sabe que este es el momento en el que debería soltarlo. Pero todo lo que puede hacer es mirar al frente, con la espalda rígida y el rostro cálido a pesar del frío. Él le está hablando ahora, probablemente preguntándole algo o balbuceando sobre algo que es diferente del hecho de que están _agarrados de mano_ , pero Pansy esta distraída por la sensación de sus manos unidas y la manera casual en la que él se inclina hacia ella. Es íntimo, la hace sentir mucho más de lo que alguna vez sintió con Marcus y despierta un montón de emociones conflictivas que ella simplemente ignora.

"…¿Dónde vamos?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Para donde vamos?" repite Potter.

Señala con su mano libre. "Por aquí." Él no la suelta, ni siquiera parece considerarlo, y definitivamente no le presta atención a su mirada curiosa. En vez de eso, los ojos de Potter están concentrados en frente mientras caminan por el Roald Dahl Plass. Se pregunta qué demonios estará pasando por su cabeza; porqué sostiene su mano como si fueran algo más de lo que son. Los pilares están iluminados cuando llegan, y hay más de algunas personas merodeando. Ella suelta su mano. "Aquí estamos."

Potter se ve sorprendido. "Se ve genial, de verdad. Nunca lo había visto de noche."

Exploran el área en silencio, él chocando su mano contra la de ella con más propósito, y se encuentra a sí misma mirándolo y preguntándose porqué.

"¿Por que qué?" pregunta de repente. Están frente a un pilar iluminado de rojo y ella no sabe cómo llegaron hasta ahí.

"No pretendía preguntar eso en voz alta."

"Que estabas-"

"Mi mano, Potter, la sostienes como si-" Pansy exhala su frustración y las palabras que no puede decir, pasando una mano por su cabello. "No tienes que hacer eso. No tienes que pretender que te… _importo_. Respondí tus preguntas, ya satisfice tu curiosidad, así que no juegues con mis emociones, no finjas que te importo."

Su rostro cambia. "Espera-"

"Quieres saber sobre mí, pero no quieres conocerme _a mí_. No quieres saber que he llorado una sola vez y que a veces me siento sola aquí. No quieres saber que la única razón por la cual pretendo odiar a Granger es porque la envidio porque peleó por su felicidad de una manera que yo nunca hice. No quieres saber que me gusta estar alrededor del agua, la manera en que Cardiff se ilumina en la noche, limpiar sin magia, y el olor del romero fresco. Tu-"

Él envuelve el resto de sus palabras con sus labios, suaves y tentativos, cálidos mientras se deslizan sobre los de ella una y otra vez, esperando a que responda. Hay un breve pensamiento, algo parecido a ' _Que demonios'_ antes que su cerebro se sature, renuncie y solo pueda _sentir_.

Potter besa como si estuviera explorando un territorio nuevo, una mano va su mejilla y la otra envuelve su cintura mientras presiona un poco más fuerte, murmurando su nombre. Esta estúpida cosa ha estado burbujeando en su interior desde hace semanas, intensificándose con cada toque casual y sensación extraña sin importar cuánto ella trata de pelearlo. Pero cuando el _deseo_ que ha estado zumbando en su cabeza golpea, se desmorona como una casa de cartas sobre su peso.

Potter hace un sonido cuando finalmente responde, algo bajo que la marea y la deja sensible. Ella siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que le coloca su nombre a todo y cuelga un letrero que dice, '¡Respeta mi privacidad!'. Lo que le pertenece a ella-bueno, de verdad le _pertenece_ a ella. Nunca fue así con Marcus. La necesidad de estampar su marca en él nunca estuvo presente y ella sabe porqué. A Pansy no le importa él, nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera por un momento. Su relación fue por sus familias; él nunca fue suyo. Es lo que hacía tan fácil verlo con otras mujeres, e incluso más fácil para ella el marcharse. Introduce una mano debajo de la chaqueta de Potter, clavando posesivamente las uñas en la piel de su baja espalda, y ella sabe que está en problemas ahora. Él hace un sonido como una queja, ella lo siente hasta la punta de sus dedos y la acerca, besándola con más fuerza. No es algo rudo, solo profundo, y esta mareada por la única palabra que pasa por su cabeza.

 _Mío._

Y Pansy se da cuenta, muy tarde para cualquier ser humano normal y pensante, que en el curso de esos meses, mientras Potter invadía su vida, ha desarrollado un cariño hacia él. Él le importa. Mucho. Demasiado. Y se aleja de él con un agudo, "Harry, no."

Potter se ve confundido, como si su cerebro doliera y no supiera donde está. "¿Qué?" Su cabello es un desorden, labios rojos y algo hinchados, ojos muy abiertos y oscuros. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Se pasa una mano por el cabello. "Nosotros estábamos-"

"Me tengo que ir."

Y ella corre.

 _ **6**_

Harry no habla sobre eso porque no sabe que decir. No puede decirle a nadie que paso cinco minutos observándola en confusión y otras dos horas tratando de regresar a la posada; no puede decir que no trata de pelear o correr tras ella. La verdad es que solo lo deja pasar, no porque quiera, sino porque no quiere cometer un error. Llámenlo una retirada práctica, si quieren, pero él empaca y regresa a casa esa misma noche. Harry evita a Hermione, pero termina contándole todo a Ron después de unos tragos la noche siguiente, y antes de marcharse, Ron le hace la pregunta del millón de Galeones: _'¿Y ahora que harás?'_

El beso lo conmocionó, dejándolo inestable y vulnerable, pero determinado de una manera que no puede colocar en palabras. Determinado a mantener la distancia, es decir. No quiere ser el único tratando o el único que quiera esto; no quiere forzar nada. No es que pueda forzar las cosas con Pansy, entre toda las personas, solo quiere saber que no está solo en lo que _sea_ que sea eso. Ha visto lo que pasa cuando a una persona le importa más que la otra. Es un ejercicio de frustración que él observó a Hermione y a Ron atravesar hace años cuando estuvieron juntos, y uno al cual él se rehúsa atravesar sin importar lo mucho que la quiera.

Y la quiere-en la mejor y peor manera que es nueva y emocionante. Ella le importa. Pansy no es su ideal, no tiene las cualidades que él pensaba quería en una pareja. Ella es fría, distante y reticente; es difícil decir que pasa por su mente. Es frustrante, y también lo es ella, hasta el punto en que se pregunta si vale la pena. Pero cuando piensa en cada interacción que han tenido desde que la escuchó reír como Senna, él sabe la respuesta.

 _Si._

Porque él ha visto quien es ella sin esa dura coraza y sin las pesadas restricciones que se coloca; ha tenido una tarde entera con ella. Le gusta esa Pansy, sabe que será un duro trabajo y que necesitará más paciencia de la que tiene, pero quiere sacarla de eso. Es cautelosa como un gato, y con todo el derecho, pero Harry quiere la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. La oportunidad de mostrarle que de verdad puede confiar completamente en alguien-que puede confiar en _él._ Con su corazón.

Así que espera.

Pasa una semana, y no se siente desalentado. Y luego otra, sin pasar nada. Hermione lo presiona por información, Malfoy se vuelve críptico y Ron le da miradas extrañas. Pasan tres semanas y ha tenido suficiente de Londres. Toma la asignación de enseñar un curso de un mes de fomento de educación para Aurores en Glasgow y se va inmediatamente.

El trabajo es duro. Algunos de los Aurores más antiguos se rehúsan a usar nueva tecnología mágica, mientras que los más jóvenes todavía viven en un cuento de hadas post-Voldemort donde se preguntan porque deben seguir aprendiendo, pero su frustración con ellos lo distrae de lo demás.

Después de una segunda semana particularmente agotadora, Harry se toma el fin de semana y visita Hogsmead. Ha crecido bastante desde su visita hace dos años, mas tiendas y posadas, pero el invierno ha extendido su visita este año y no está de humor para explorar. Así que comienza por los lugares que conoce. Visita a Aberforth en Hog's Head pero no se queda mucho. Almuerza con Neville es Las Tres Escobas y escucha a su amigo hablar de sus estudiantes de Herbología con mucho orgullo. Luego, se aventura a Scrivenshaft's para ordenar algunas plumas y portalápices para Hermione. Termina de escribir la dirección de Hermione cuando escuchar el sonido de la campana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Tanto Harry como el dueño de la tienda miran, una respuesta automática, pero solo él reconoce a la bruja que frunce el ceño, con el gorro tejido color purpura y un grueso abrigo de invierno que está sacudiendo la nieve de sus hombros como si la hubiera ofendido.

"¿Pansy?" él suspira su nombre como una pregunta. "¿Qué estás _haciendo_ aquí?"

Ella lo mira, su rostro algo más suave cuando le dice, "Solo estaba por aquí." Pansy hace una pausa. "Okay, eso obviamente es una mentira." Se pasa una mano por el cabello. "Tengo unos días libres y no quería esperar en Cardiff a que regresaras. Draco me dijo que habías venido a Hogsmeade este fin de semana y aquí estoy, después de pasar por cada tienda en esta calle. Haces un buen trabajo manteniendo tu perfil bajo porque ninguna persona con la que hablé sabía estabas en Hogsmeade."

Olvidando la dirección, él se gira completamente, pero no se mueve. Harry se ha preparado para este momento, sabe que va a decir y como lo va a decir, pero la única cosa que viene a su mente es, "Pero está nevando."

Pansy se quita el gorro con un rápido movimiento casual. "Obviamente." Se acomoda el cabello desordenado con unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos. El dueño de la tienda se excusa murmullando algo y se va a la parte de atrás con los ojos de Pansy siguiéndolo durante todo el camino. Cuando están en solos, el silencio es casi ensordecedor. No ayuda el hecho de que Harry nunca la había visto tan nerviosa; esta torciendo su gorro con las manos y mira para todos lado excepto a él.

"Sabes que el acoso también es ilegal en Escocia."

Ella sonríe. "Alguien me dijo que no se puede acosar a un amigo."

Harry se desinfla ante esa palabra. "¿Es eso lo que somos?"

La sonrisa se desvanece y su respiración se acelera cuando ella retrocede. "Cierto. Yo-"

Las piernas de Harry comienzan a moverse y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro antes que pueda inhalar el frio aire. Ella se tensa, y él la escucha exhalar secamente como si hubiese estado sosteniendo la respiración. "Para," es todo lo que puede decir porque de repente su boca esta tan seca que su lengua se siente entumecida y tiene un nudo en la garganta que se rehúsa a irse sin importar cuantas veces trague. "¿Té?" grazna.

"Muy bien."

Madam Puddifoot no es el tipo de lugar al cual quiere ir con Pansy así que se aventuran en la nieve hasta Matherly's, el cual es más casual, aunque sea un poco excéntrico. No está lleno de gente, solo un par de parejas mayores sentadas cerca de la puerta y un grupo de adolescentes hablando sobre los fracasos del Ministerio en la parte de atrás. Nadie le presta atención a Harry y a Pansy cuando pasan y se quitan los abrigos. La dueña, Marion, está sentada en una esquina tarareando la música que sale de la radio.

"¿Qué tipo de té quieres?" le pregunta Harry una vez que sientan y tienen unos minutos para revisar el menú.

"Me quedare con el de menta. Se ve el mas inofensivo."

Él ordena dos y se los entrega una Marion descalza, quien les explica los beneficios nutricionales del té de menta antes de dirigirse al grupo de la parte de atrás. El té es bueno; él toma unos sorbos antes de darse cuenta que Pansy solo esta agitando el suyo ociosamente. _Es ahora o nunca,_ piensa Harry antes de aclararse la garganta. "Deberíamos-"

"Quiero ser feliz," ella le dice francamente y alza una mano cuando él trata de intervenir. "No. Déjame terminar."

"Okay."

"Quiero felicidad," Pansy repite, agitando su té con esfuerzo renovado. Lleva la taza a sus labios, pero cambia de parecer. "Me ha sido negada por mucho tiempo, dejé mi vida entera para encontrarla, y he trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estoy ahora. El problema eres tú. O mejor dicho, el hecho de que me importas mucho más de lo que quiero admitir." Se ve más incomoda con cada palabra que dice. "Hubiese sido más feliz al quedarme con todo esto, pero mi divorcio finalizó hace dos semanas y no podía dejar de preguntarme si ese día en Cardiff fue…"

"Fue real. Todo." Y quiere decir más pero no lo hace.

"Pero siempre estas metiéndote en mi vida, y haciendo preguntas-"

"Me fascinas." Ella no se ve convencida o tan siquiera conmovida. De hecho, pareciera que encuentra sus palabras desagradables así que Harry retrocede. "Sé cómo debe sonar, pero es la verdad. Seré honesto. Al principio estaba curioso, pero mientras más aprendía, más me daba cuenta…" Se pasa una mano por el cabello porque nada está saliendo bien o como lo había planeado y es frustrante. Finalmente, se va por lo metafórico. "No me voy a sentir aquí a decirte lo que creo quieres escuchar. Lo principal es: estoy loco por ti. Yo…no estoy seguro cuando pasó, no me di cuenta hasta que hablé con Hermione, pero lo estoy." Se frota la nuca. "Estaba sosteniendo tu mano ese día porque quería hacer un gesto, decir que estoy interesado en ti y que me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad."

Ella lo observa. "¿Una oportunidad para qué?"

Harry juega con todo lo que está en la mesa. "Conocernos el uno al otro, tal vez, encontrar otra cosa en común diferente al hecho de que significamos algo para el otro."

"¿Cómo salir en citas?"

"Si." Cuando Pansy duda, él coloca su mano sobre la de ella, su confianza aumentando cuando ella no la retira. "Mira, se que tendremos algunos choques, tenemos bastante en lo que trabajar, pero creo que nos podemos hacer feliz el uno al otro y me gustaría intentarlo."

Pansy lo ve con una intensidad que la hace ver más vulnerable de lo que nunca la ha visto. "No pensé que esto pasaría tan rápido después de mi divorcio, para ser honesta." Se coloca el cabello detrás de las orejas, e introduce un dedo en el té. "Me gustaría intentarlo, de verdad, pero no sé como…hacer eso. ¿Citas? Yo nunca…con Marcus todo fue arreglado."

Harry hace un esfuerzo en mantener su rostro neutral porque su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido y su cerebro ya no conecta. Tiene miedo de estar tan abrumado y hacer algo estúpido como inclinarse sobre la pequeña mesa y besarla hasta que pierda el sentido. Otra vez. "No soy un experto en citas tampoco. No he tenido una en años, pero podemos empezar y construir sobre eso."

La sonrisa de Pansy es suave y lo deja relajado. "Y será que podemos empezar en algún lugar que tenga comida, porque muero de hambre después de ese viaje en tren y las meriendas de Granger saben a aserrín."

Él sonríe, sin sorprenderse de que Granger tuviera que ver con Pansy apareciendo en Hogsmeade y agradecido a la misma vez. "¿Algún lugar con comida dices? Creo que podemos hacerlo."

Cuando ambos están abotonados, con guantes y cubiertos para aventurarse al frío, Pansy le baja el gorro hasta las orejas y le acomoda la bufanda torcida rodando los ojos con cariño. "No hay esperanza para ti Potter, pero al menos no morirás de frío." Y ella lo besa; una mano enguantada entrelazándose con la suya y otra colocándose en su cuello. Ella esta presionada contra él y tan cálida que Harry cierra los ojos y la acerca, rindiéndose ante cualquier cosa que esté preparada para ellos. Hermione algunas veces le dice que la mejor clase de felicidad es aquella que es inesperada.

Y en este momento, Harry está de acuerdo.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _N/T: Hola mis amores. I'm back! Y he regresado con este oneshot que me encanta de inadaze22. Es uno de mis favoritos, a pesar de la pareja que es poco común. La verdad es que me tardé más de un año en la traducción, porque como ya vieron es bastante largo. Pero vale la pena, es uno de mis fics favoritos. Y tengo otra historia de esta autora por traducir. Por cierto, los lugares que la autora describe en Cardiff son reales, los invito a buscar imágenes de ellos, de verdad son preciosos. Entonces, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustaría leer la otra historia de esta autora? Pueden opinar dejando un review. Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! xo_


End file.
